Inquisitors of the Empire
by Revan the Edgelord
Summary: "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners, some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."
1. The Grand Inquisitor

**(Revan's AN): So you guys are probably wondering, Revan why are you making another story, and I could explain it, but in all honesty, I don't feel the need to explain my reasoning.**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners, some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Liar Mask, by Rika Mayama.

 **Main Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta Read By:** None.

* * *

Standing on a hill, and staring off into the distance was a young man. His hair was covered by a browny red hood, but his face was lit up by the roaring fire, revealing his emerald green eyes. His face was stone cold blank, devoid of all emotion, his mouth straight as it could be showing no signs of enjoyment or sadness.

He wore a full suit of browny red leather armor with black animal fur that wrapped around his neck. On the center of his Jerkin was a symbol, it was a blue eye that had 4 pointed whitish-silver flaming star around it which was inside of a dark gray sun. Attached to his belt in a dark brown leather scabbard was a broadsword with a silver radiating sun as it's pommel.

The thing the young man was gazing at was a village, a small one that had two hundred and twenty-two inhabitants. The settlement was aiding the Revolutionary Army, and because of this all two hundred and twenty-two people have been sentenced to death, the children included as well.

It wasn't an order the man took pleasure in, for this was his duty to do this. He was an Inquisitor and not just that, but the Grand Inquisitor. Because of this, he has many responsibilities, and one of his number one responsibility is to uphold the Empire's peace, and this village was ruining it, so he had no choice except to reduce it to nothing but a pile of ashes.

Did he think this was unnecessary? No, he believed this was making an example, it wasn't anything to be proud of though, but nonetheless, it would remind the settlements in the area what happens when you betray the Empire. Did he think killing the young was cruel and a bit extreme? No, he believed that he was giving them mercy, unlike him they wouldn't have to live a life clawing for life struggling for food, they wouldn't have to live a life motherless, and fatherless like he did.

"Grand Inquisitor," Spoke a voice causing his eyes drop a little and see a man standing on a lower level of the hill. The man's attire was the same as his, except unlike him the man's hood was down revealing his short spiky dark brown hair, he had chocolate brown eyes. On the right side of his lip barely missing his mouth was a faint small scar that went down to his chin.

"Inquisitor Ieyasu," The Grand Inquisitor replied with a small nod his face remaining devoided of emotions.

"all of the settlers have been terminated. However, we were unable to find any information that revealed the village working with the Revolutionary Army." Ieyasu said as he put his left hand on the broadsword fastened to his belt.

At this the Grand Inquisitor's lips moved slightly downwards, it wasn't enough to form a frown, but it was enough to show that he was displeased. "unfortunate. I trust that you all thoroughly looked before setting the town ablaze?"

"We doubled checked Grand Inquisitor. If there was any information, then they either destroyed it or someone fled with it before we arrived. Either way, it is not here." Ieyasu stated in a firm voice causing his superior to release a sigh of annoyance.

"I see, it's a shame that we couldn't get the intel, but our job here is done..." The Grand Inquisitor stated with annoyance in his tone. "Have the Inquisitors make sure everyone is dead, and report back to me at camp. Tomorrow we return to the Capital."

"Understood Grand Inquisitor." Ieyasu said as he turned around and began to make his way down the hill. However, before he could make it far, the Grand Inquisitor called out to him.

"Inquisitor Ieyasu," He said in a tone devoid of emotion causing the Inquisitor to turn back and look at him. "Next time keep the leader of the village alive."

Understanding what the Grand Inquisitor meant, Ieyasu nodded his head once again and said, "Understood Grand Inquisitor."

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor stood silently alongside his six Inquisitors as the large double doors of the Giant hall swung open. The six of them had their hoods on making it nearly impossible for someone to distinguish their facial features, and stood before a large wooden bench like podium that had one massive wooden armchairs behind it and two somewhat smaller chairs on each of its sides.

All three chairs were filled up, sitting in the center was a tall, muscular man named Budo who is the Great General and the one in charge of the Imperial Guard, he has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with two golden and dark gray gauntlet, white pants and a red cloak.

Sitting on Budo's left was a man with short black hair and a beard. He wore a green uniform with tan shoulder padding on his jacket. The man's name is Shoi, and he is the Minister in charge of Domestic Affairs. On Budo's right was Minister Takashi who is in charge of Internal Affairs, he wore a green uniform, glasses and had a silvery beard.

In front of the Inquisitors was two row of Imperial Guards; all of whom carried spears and shields. In between the two rows was a long red carpet that went from where the Grand Inquisitor stood all the way to the large double doors.

Before the lines of Imperial Guards were nobles and politicians, who had decided to attend the ceremony in hopes of gaining favor with soldiers, and agents of the Empire who were getting rewarded for their services.

"Remember to stay on your guard." The Grand Inquisitor said loud enough for all of his Inquisitors to hear as he watched dozens of men and women walk down the red carpet behind an escort of Imperial Guards. Some of them wore white dress outfits with medals and sashes to decorate their suits, while others wore suits of armor to signify them being soldiers.

When the group came to a halt, the escorts broke off and formed two files on the sides of the carpet separating the soldiers of the Empire from the civilians. When this was done; the Minister of Internal Affairs stood up and spoke. "It is my honor and privilege to welcome you all back to the Capital. All of you have dedicated not only your time, but your blood for the Grand Imperial Empire, and for that, you have my everlasting respect. With that said, let us begin with this ceremony."

The crowd of nobles started to clap as the Minister sat down, appearing to be moved by the man's words. After a couple of seconds, the Great General raised one of his hands, and the crowd slowly ceased their applauding.

Once they were completely done the Great General lowered his hand, and averted his eyes to the sheet of paper that laid on his wooden desk, clearing his throat the large man said, "Lieutenant Colonel Gorou, please step forward."

Obeying Budo's command, a short, muscular man wearing a white suit with a purple sash across his chest moved past the files of soldiers, and stood before the Inquisitors.

"Kneel," Budo stated making the man fall to one knee, and lower his head in a sign of respect. "Lieutenant Colonel Gorou, for your actions and valor in the battle of Oakford Bay, I promote you to the rank Colonel with this I offer you a royal suite in the Imperial Palace, a place for you to live should you wish to retire; after your hard years of service."

"You honor me, Great General." Gorou said as he tilted his to gaze upon the leader of the Imperial Army.

"No, it is you who honor me. With your contributions to the war, we are one step forward to achieving peace." Budo stated cracking a small smile in the process as he raised his hand gesturing for the man to rise.

As the man rose to his feet, the Minister of Domestic Affairs said, "Grand Inquisitor, may you please give the new Colonel his rewards?"

"Yes, Minister Shoi." The Grand Inquisitor answered as he snapped his fingers and stepped towards the short man. A second later from snapping his fingers, a purple-haired maid scurried to the Grand Inquisitor's side with a velvet crown cushion in both her hands, laying on top of the small pillow were three items.

The Grand Inquisitor didn't bother looking at the maid as she presented the Colonel's rewards to them. While staring into Gorou's yellowy brown eyes, the Grand Inquisitor grabbed one of the medals on the cushion and pinned onto the man's left jacket alongside two other medals. He then grabbed ahold of a second medal and pinned it next to the one he just pinned. Once he finished pinning the decorations onto the man, he grabbed the remaining item which was a key and handed it to the Colonel.

"Congratulations Colonel Gorou, may you continue to bring glory to the Empire." The Grand Inquisitor said with a small hint of proudness in his voice. Gorou in response just nodded his head, he knew the Inquisitors' reputation, and knew what awaits him should he dishonor the Empire. With that said, and done the Grand Inquisitor did an about-face and returned to his position amongst the other Inquisitors.

Looking back up at the Great General, Gorou saw the man wave in a dismissing manner. Understanding the order, the new Colonel did a respectful salute before turning around on his heels and marching back towards the group of soldiers, meanwhile, the maid who was called forth returned to the side of the room.

Budo watched as some people murmured their congratulations to the Colonel before calling forth the next person. He would have allowed the crowd to applaud the Colonel, but he had a busy day ahead of him, and quite frankly didn't have the time to spare.

Upon the ceremony ending the Grand Inquisitor couldn't help from releasing a sigh, the one thing he wasn't a fan of was attending these ceremonies. It technically wasn't required of him or his Inquisitors to attend, due to him answering to the Imperial Court, but the Great General had insisted he attended. Nonetheless, he was relieved that it was finally over.

As the crowd began to congratulate and shake hands with the now considered heroes of the Empire, The Great General called out to the leader of the Inquisitors causing him to turn around and look up at the blonde man. "Grand Inquisitor, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Great General." The Grand Inquisitor answered with a respectful nod.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor walked silently alongside the Great General with his arms folded behind his back. His six Inquisitors followed the two of them from a distance with their arms folded behind their backs, copying the Grand Inquisitor's pose.

After walking in silence for nearly four minutes, the Great General decided to break the silence by saying, "I'm glad that you and your men returned unscathed."

"Thank you," The Grand Inquisitor replied as he cast the taller man a sideglance. "however, the task wasn't one of difficulty. It was a simple task of setting an example to those who defy the Empire."

"Still," The blonde said with a frown as he rubbed his chin. "you never know what could happen."

"That is true," The Grand Inquisitor admitted as he looked back in front of them, a small frown appearing on his face that no one could see. "there are times when things don't go as planned, but that is when we Inquisitors are at our best."

Budo hummed thoughtfully in response to this. He knew the Grand Inquisitor wasn't stroking their ego he was merely stating a fact. The Inquisitors are one of the most deadly, if not deadliest group of warriors the Empire had at their disposal. Their purposes were many, and because of this, it made them the deadliest warriors the Empire had ever seen.

"Anyways, I trust you will be attending the Emperor's birthday tomorrow?" The Great General asked deciding to change the subject.

"Of course, Great General." The Grand Inquisitor said with just a tiny bit of happiness in his voice. "The Emperor has requested our presence, and who am I to refuse such a command?"

"I don't know there are some people, who believe they can get away with disobeying his will," Budo admitted with a stone cold expression.

"And those people will find themselves at the end of my blade. Anyone who defies the Emperor, or disrupts the Empire's peace shall be silenced by my hand." The Grand Inquisitor firmly stated. He knew the Empire wasn't perfect, and knew that there was corruption, but he was rooting it out. It may be taking him some time, but eventually, the nation will have its peace.

"I know, but I still think you're efforts are being wasted." The Great General said as he glanced at the shorter man. "Wouldn't it be better if you, and your Inquisitors were sent to eliminate Revolutionary Army leaders, instead of staying the Capital and dealing with some small upstarts? The Imperial Court isn't even having you track down this rable Night Raid."

"Personally, I do have to agree with you." The Grand Inquisitor confessed as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I do think it would be better if we were tasked, with tracking down, and eliminating rebel leaders instead of villagers. Unfortunately, that is something I can't control. The Imperial Court has deemed it worthy of us to deal with these mundane tasks at the moment."

"That is something I just can't understand." The Great General said in a puzzled tone. "If we had the Inquisitors out there doing more espionage missions instead of dealing with common thugs, and villagers this war would be over."

"I agree completely. Unfortunately, nothing can be done about this." The Grand Inquisitor pointed out as he looked at the taller man. "Unless the Emperor personally orders me then I can do nothing but obey the Imperial Courts orders."

"Let us hope then that the order comes soon," Budo said with a sad smile, he knew doubted the order would ever come. The Prime Minister controlled the Emperor, and the Imperial Court, which means he has control of the Inquisitors and what they do.

"Only time will tell," The Grand Inquisitor replied. "who knows though? Maybe today might be the day where they start having us hunt down Night Raid. They have been killing lords and ladies as of lately. I heard they struck again, the day before we returned."

" I doubt it, but that does remind me, I have information on a family who has been abducting children off of the street, and doing inhumane things to them. Do you mind checking it out later tonight?" The Great General said after looking around to make sure no one besides the Inquisitors could hear him.

"Depends on if the Imperial Court needs us for anything. If they don't, then I will check them out, and if what you say is true then I will deal with them accordingly." The Grand Inquisitor firmly stated in a serious tone, showing no traces of amusement at all.

"That is good to hear. " Budo said along with several nods. "Well, I believe that is all I have to discuss with you, I have a meeting to attend with the Fleet Admiral of the Imperial Navy, so I leave you alone. Unless you plan on attending the meet-"

"I would, but you know I have to attend a meeting with the Imperial Court in about an hour." The Grand Inquisitor stated with a grin on his face, his voice having just a tiny bit of playfulness in it. "Plus meetings with prideful, arrogant soldiers like him, aren't the things I necessarily enjoy."

"It's a shame; I'm sure he would think twice about what they would say if you were there. No matter maybe next time." Budo said as he turned to face the hooded man. With a respectful nod, he said, "Grand Inquisitor."

"Great General." The Grand Inquisitor replied with a nod. He then watched the Grand General march away before saying aloud to the Inquisitors. "Remember to keep an eye on the Fleet Admiral. It has been a while since he's been in the Capital."

"Yes, Grand Inquisitor." Spoke the six Inquisitors in unison.

* * *

"How... Unfortunate." The Grand Inquisitor said aloud with an emotionless tone as he stared at the dozens of mangled and rotting bodies of children strung up like animals. He had hoped this Baron Stolas, and his family wouldn't be what brought him here, but it seemed that he was wrong. Which meant that they would have to face justice.

"Inquisitor Ieyasu," Spoke the Grand Inquisitor as he turned around to face his men who stood outside the storehouse. The Inquisitor in response stepped forward, and with a sigh, the leader of the Inquisitors said, "Reduce this storehouse to nothing but ash and dust. Inquisitors Takeo and Isaiah follow me, I would like to have a chat with the Baron, the rest of you make sure no one leaves this place alive."

"Understood, Grand Inquisitor." Spoke all six in unison.

Upon approaching the front door of the estate, the Grand Inquisitor was greeted by the sight of a guard who was wearing a standard guardsman uniform. Seeing this made the man frown deeply, something he couldn't understand was why did this guardsman and his comrades allow these things to happen? Why didn't they do their jobs, and arrest these nobles for the crimes they committed?

Deciding that he wasn't going to get any answers mulling over it, the Grand Inquisitor murmured loud enough for his two subordinates to hear. "Eliminate him."

"It will be done," Inquisitor Isaiah affirmed in a respectful tone as he began unsheathing his sword quietly. Within half a second Isaiah moved from the Grand Inquisitor's left flank and appeared in front of the guard with his sword engraved in his throat. Due to the insane amount of speed used the force had blown his hood off revealing his short blonde hair.

As Isaiah quietly laid the guard down, the Grand Inquisitor said to the taller Inquisitor, "Would you like the honors of opening the door, or shall I?"

"I would like the privilege, Grand Inquisitor." Answers Inquisitor Takeo as he casts a sideglance to his superior who in return gestured for him to take the lead and open the door for them.

With a ghost smile appearing on the Inquisitor's face he walked past the blonde Inquisitor as he concealed his facial features with his hood again and stood before the nicely decorated wooden door. Taking a deep breath, Takeo clenched his fists and slammed his foot against the door and having it along with the hinges go propelling inside, alerting everyone in the estate.

The Inquisitor then stepped out of the way for the Grand Inquisitor and drew his sword as his superior entered the household.

The leader of the Inquisitors couldn't help from frowning a little as he patiently waited for the home's guards to come rushing to the defense. Eventually, after about thirty seconds the Inquisitors were welcomed by eight guardsmen, and who the Grand Inquisitor could assume to be the Baron Stolas who shouted demands. The man was surprisingly muscular, had black hair, and wore nothing but black pants with two double-bladed axes in each of his hands.

"Who do you think you three are coming into my home!? Do you know who I am?"

The Grand Inquisitor didn't say anything at first, instead, his eyes moved upwards to see a woman with red hair and a young boy no older than three with black hair looking down at them with concerned expressions. Averting his eyes back down to the Baron he said in a neutral tone. "I am the Grand Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisitors. I have come here to bring you to face justice for child trafficking, and murder."

An eerie silence passed, multiple guards glanced at one another with terrified expressions, none of them not knowing what to do. Seeing this the Grand Inquisitor continued. "Keep in mind that I originally came here with the intent of executing everyone a part of this household. If you come quietly and peacefully, you will be granted a trial. I advise you choose wisely, for there are no second chances."

"You have no proof that I committed these crimes," The Baron said as he accusingly pointed one of his axes at the Grand Inquisitor. "and if you're trying to scare me I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not afraid of you. I fought in three battles each one of them unscathed, and I will not be frightened by some assassins who are no better than Night Raid."

"You're condemning your entire family to death. Are you sure you want to go down this path?" The Grand Inquisitor questioned as he lazily unsheathed his sword causing the guardsmen to tense up.

"You're assuming that you can defeat me, and my men. These are the best guards the capital has to offer." Stolas answered in a voice full of confidence which made the Grand Inquisitor frown, he wasn't going to take pleasure in killing a toddler, but it was better for the boy.

"I see, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what comes next." The leader of the Inquisitors stated with a monotone voice. "Kill them all."

Both of the Grand Inquisitor's subordinates moved from his side, and easily cut down their first opponents as the Grand Inquisitor leisurely walked towards the Baron, who sprinted towards him. He took notice of the woman, and child running off right before parrying the Baron's sideways strike and sending an elbow to the man's nose.

Stolas reeled back in shock while raising the backhand of his right hand to his nose, seeing blood on his hand; he couldn't help from laughing a little. "First time in my life seeing my own blood." The man arrogantly said as the Grand Inquisitor slowly closed the gap between them.

The Grand Inquisitor didn't bother saying anything in response as the Baron moved towards him swinging his left hand's axe in a downward motion which he easily avoided by sidestepping to the left. The Baron followed this attack by swinging his right axe at him, the Grand Inquisitor thought about drawing the fight out and seeing if the man had any skills and could put up a challenge but decided against it.

He deflected the slash with ease and before the Baron knew what happened his wrist down was severed from his body. Stumbling backwards and clutching his stump Stolas gazed at the Grand Inquisitor, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred and fear. "It... It looks like you-you are the real In-Inquisitors." He muttered as he to his knees.

"..." The Grand Inquisitor said nothing as he put his blade underneath the man's chin forcing him to stare up at him. He would say sorry that it had to be this way, but the man had decided to choose the path of violence, so this was his fault.

"I was once a commander... You know that right? I led men and women into battle, I was good and I was honorable, but after..." He said before abruptly laughing in what the Grand Inquisitor could assume was regret. "After all that I needed something to do... So I started abducting children, training them to become great soldiers, and punishing them for disobeying orders... It was stupid and fucked up, but I couldn't just leave a life like that behind."

"That's probably the most idiotic reasoning I've ever heard." The Grand Inquisitor declared.

"I know it was, but I missed the training grounds... I missed being a leader, and doing that brought in more money. I had to-"

"You didn't have to do that." The Grand Inquisitor curtly stated silencing the man. "You didn't have to abduct children, and torture some of them to death, you chose to do that. Because of these actions your family, your guards, and everyone who is related to you that lives in this home will be reduced to nothing but cinder. I didn't want this after seeing your child, but you chose this path."

"But he's only two years old!" The Baron protested in shock. He could understand the reasoning behind his death along with his guards' but to kill a child that young? It was just something he couldn't believe.

"It will be a swift death." The leader of the Inquisitors replied with an emotionless voice. "It is better he dies tonight with his family than to grow up in a cruel world like this one."

Stolas gritted his teeth hearing this, he couldn't allow his pure, and innocent baby boy; be killed because of his mistakes. "There's no way in hell I will allow you to-" He started as he began to rise but was stopped by the hooded figure shoving his broadsword into his chest. Gasping for air and falling back to his knees, The Grand Inquisitor placed his hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him back causing him to fall backwards onto his back with a surprised look on his face.

The Grand Inquisitor stared at the now lifeless body with a blank expression before turning around and seeing both Inquisitors no longer behind him. All that was behind him was the corpses of the guards who attempted to fight them. With a sigh, the Grand Inquisitor pulled out a black piece of cloth and cleaned his blade of the blood before sheathing it in its scabbard.

"Find peace in the afterlife." He whispered as he glanced back at the carcass of Baron Stolas with that said, he looked back ahead of him, and marched away from the body towards the exit of the home, leaving his two Inquisitors to purge the place of the Baron's family.

* * *

"This better, my lord?" Asked a somewhat busty purple haired maid as she gently rubbed the Grand Inquisitor's shoulders in a gentle but rough manner. The Grand Inquisitor was currently submerged, in a hot steamy tub with a hot towel covering the majority of his face except for his mouth.

Sitting on the right side of the tub, was a busty dark blue haired woman. She was wearing a maid outfit as well, and in her hands were a plate of strawberries that she would elegantly pick up and feed the man.

"Much better, Aishela." The Grand Inquisitor said in a satisfied tone. It had been far too long since he enjoyed the pleasantries of the Imperial Palace, and tonight was going to be the night where he enjoyed it. A nice hot bath, a massage, and a platter of strawberries to be hand fed to him. These were the things he found to be the most pleasurable, and the things he would indulge himself every few weeks or so.

"Strawberry, my lord?" The bluenette questioned, as Aishela continued to rub his muscles.

"Yes please." The Grand Inquisitor said in a polite voice before opening his mouth just big enough for the strawberry. Feeling half of in his mouth, the Grand Inquisitor bit down on the strawberry and digested the first part before opening his mouth for the of the fruit.

After about a minute or two the Grand Inquisitor murmured in a soft tone. "Can you massage my neck too? It feels a little tense."

"Of course, my lord." Aishela replied as her soft, pleasant feeling hands moved from his shoulders to his neck. The Grand Inquisitor release a moan mixed with pleasure and relief. The way she gently pushed her thumbs into his nape was just so ecstatic.

"Would you like it if I massaged your hand, my lord?" The bluenette asked as she listened to the Grand Inquisitor's groans of enjoyment.

"If you wish Camilla, I am full at the moment." The Grand Inquisitor answered in a nonchalant voice. "Aishela a little-oh that is the spot."

With a grin of excitement, Camilla quickly set the plate down on a wooden table and began to start massaging his right arm's forearm. Her cheeks became a little shade of red as she tenderly caressed his arm. When she was first assigned to being one of the Grand Inquisitor's servants, She had feared that he would try having his way with her like some of the nobles and soldiers, but that didn't appear to be the case.

Instead of serving a brutish man who had no care for her, or her step-sister Aishela she was met with a young man who was very polite and respectful towards them. He didn't ask for much, he just asked that they performed their regular duties as maids, and every once in a while give him a massage, and hand feed him. It was bizarre at first, but over the months it became the norm for them.

"Camilla, could you do my other arm too?" The Grand Inquisitor requested after about a couple minutes of nothing but some idle chit-chatting and massaging. "And Aishela can you move up to more of my head?"

"Of course, my lord." They both said in unison as they ceased their activities and did what they requested.

"Right here?" Aishela questioned as she rubbed the side of his head, running her hands through his hair. The Grand Inquisitor nodded his head slightly in response as he felt Camilla grab ahold of his left hand that he let go limp.

Camilla couldn't help from unconsciously staring at the scar that decorated his palm. It was the only blemish on his body, and if she remembered correctly, he had got it from his Teigu. He didn't explain much about it, but apparently, it was called Fade Walker: The Mark and had the potential to rival the 'Empire's Strongest' General Esdeath, otherwise known as the Ice Queen.

Her thoughts on The Mark were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door along with that person saying, "Forgive the intrusion, but I have a letter for you Grand Inquisitor."

Releasing a very quiet growl of annoyance, the Grand Inquisitor removed the warm towel from his face, and said, "Could one of you please get the message for me?" Even though he had a face that appeared to be sculpted by a God, Camilla could easily tell that he was in his late, late teens if not early twenties. You would expect that he would have a grizzled like face due to the way he speaks to people, but that didn't appear to be the case it was just toned and young.

"Of course, my lord." Camilla answered immediately her face becoming redder as she gazed into his emerald green eyes. Realizing she hadn't moved for several seconds, she quickly got up and rushed towards the door.

The Grand Inquisitor watched this scene play out with a grin, he wasn't oblivious and knew that Camilla had some sorts of feelings for him, he didn't know if it was lust or love, but he just knew they were there. Unfortunately for her, he just couldn't accept them should she ever work up the courage and confess them. It wasn't because he didn't like her or anything like that, in fact, he was very fond of her. It was because people would use her against him.

Even if it was a lady from a prestigious family or something like that, he still couldn't recuperate their feelings. It wasn't because he was incapable of love. It was because people like the Prime Minister or people like him would use them against him, and that was something he couldn't risk. The Grand Inquisitor has actually had numerous dreams of getting married, and having a couple children when he was older, however, until the Empire was in a stable state, he had no such desires of finding a spouse.

He watched as the bluenette closed the door on the courier, and returned to his side with a letter in her hands. Sitting back down in her chair, she handed him the letter in which he gave her his thanks. Turning it over he looked at at the seal, and a frown appeared on his face. The seal that prevented him from opening it had the symbol of General Esdeath.

"Something wrong, my lord?" Aishela questioned noticing the frown on his face.

"It's nothing. Your services are no longer need. You two can go now." He replied in a curt tone as he looked at both of them.

"My lord?" Camilla asked with uncertainty.

"You two are dismissed. I don't need your services anymore tonight." He said in a more commanding tone as his eyes remained glued on the seal.

With reluctance, both of them got up from their seats and said in unison. "My lord."

After them leaving and closing the door behind them, the Grand Inquisitor opened the letter. He hadn't spoken to her at all, so he didn't know much about her, except what the rumors have said about her. It may have been his job to keep tabs on high ranking military members of the Empire, but General Esdeath was a different case. She wasn't one who associated with other leaders of the Empire, and spent most of her time in the torture chambers when in the Capital. She was if he had to put it a secluded person.

The Grand Inquisitor's frown was replaced by a look of confusion the second he finished reading the letter.

 _[To,  
the Grand Inquisitor Tatsumi,_  
 _I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Emperor's party tomorrow?_  
 _I will be honest, I am not one for parties like this, but I was wondering what the attendants would think if we went together.  
Imagine the look on their faces when they see us on the dance floor._  
 _This would also give us some time to get to know one another, for I have heard many things about you,_  
 _but unfortunately haven't gotten the honors of meeting you._  
 _I hope you see the merit in this and accept my offer. I have been dying to meet the man who apparently rivals my skills._  
 _Signed,_  
 _General Esdeath of the Imperial Army.]_

"Huh, wasn't expecting this." Tatsumi murmured to himself as he lowered the paper. "I suppose there is no harm going together. I could see how she views the Empire, and learn more about her."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): So I originally planned on doing a massive chapter, but I decided not, instead I chose to do this medium length prologue, and see how people view it. In here we see that Tatsumi is apart of the Empire, and leader of basically an Assassin's group that serves the Imperial Court. Anyways, I could rant, but I don't know I'm not in a ranting mood. How I want this Tatsumi to be is where he knows there is corruption and he knows that he could end it with just a sword, but he wants to root out the corruption in a legal way, you know in a courtroom, not at the edge of a blade. Some might be like "UDAH BUDHAH DAH THAT'S STUPID!" But it's just how the story will go. Some might be upset, some might argue about this, but at the end of the day it's a story written by a mediocre writer so cut me some slack.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS

 **Love,  
Revan's Wraith.**


	2. The Ball

**(Revan's AN): So originally I planned on posting a chapter for each story at once, but I had second thoughts and decided to just post once they're finished. Writing is one of the few things I find to be therapeutic besides woodworking and playing the guitar. (I'm picking up the guitar again, it's been several years since I played, so I'm shit at the moment.) As for my family issues I haven't gotten a grasp on that, I mean I don't think there's much I can do. At least parent wise, and that's the only one I really care about. I know it's an asshole thing to say, but my sister isn't someone I can get along with, and someone I probably never will. Anyways, I'm looking forward to July because that's when I'll basically be on my own. Well I mean I will have my grandfather, but besides him, I will be on my own.**

 **As for the Discord, I decided to rejoin it, there are a ton of reasons why I joined, and I could tell you why, but instead I'm going to get on with the story.**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners, some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Liar Mask, by Rika Mayama.

 **Main Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta Read By:** Sanishii Ryuu

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor couldn't help from frowning a bit as he, along with his Inquisitors, made his way to the royal dining hall. In his opinion too early for breakfast, but the Prime Minister and the Emperor didn't seem to agree with that, for they had requested him and his men to eat with them.

Tatsumi was no fool and knew that the Prime Minister was one of the main reasons the Empire was in a civil war. He wasn't the only reason, but he sure was a big one. The man was a twisted, and sinister man who had no regard for the Empire or its people. He only seemed to care about himself, at least from what Tatsumi could tell.

What bothered him the most was that he knew he could end the Prime Minister's life at any moment. However, he knew that if he did that, then he would be signing his death warrant. If he killed him today, he would be drawn and quartered tomorrow.

There were plenty of reasons why the Grand Inquisitor didn't kill the Prime Minister, and one of them was his morals. If he murdered the Prime Minister how would that be justice? That would be answering injustice with injustice, which would make him no better than the murderous group Night Raid. Another reason was because he didn't know if killing the man was the best course of action.

Sure the man was vile, but what if someone worse than him takes his place? There were just too many corrupt officials in seats of power at the moment that the Grand Inquisitor couldn't risk allowing the chance for more power, so until he had purged the majority of the corruption from the Imperial Court, he would keep the Prime Minister around, and allow him to wield him however he pleases.

Upon approaching the dining hall, the Inquisitors were; greeted by a dozen heavily armored guards. All of them were wearing dark steel armor that covered them from head to toe and wore a red cloak, in their hands were pollaxes that reached the height of six feet.

"Halt!" One of them declared as he held up a hand and walked towards the Inquisitors who had come to a stop. His voice was muffled somewhat due to him wearing a helmet that completely covered his head, but they understood what he had said.

"The Emperor is expecting us." The Grand Inquisitor stated in a firm tone as the man closed the gap between the two of them. The man was a large one and dwarfed the Grand Inquisitor forcing him to look up.

"That may be so, but you're not allowed to enter armed. The Prime Minister's orders." The guard replied, a frown to appeared on the Grand Inquisitor's face after hearing this.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked only for the tall man to nod his head in agreement. With a sigh, Tatsumi unfastened his broadsword, and handed it to the man while saying, "I'm assuming he just wants me to enter as well?"

"He would prefer that." The guardsman stated. "You're now free to enter the room."

The Grand Inquisitor didn't say anything in response. He marched past him and towards the doors the double doors that were currently being opened by two of the guards. After entering the room the doors behind him were closed, and he was; welcomed by the sight of two dozen more heavily armored Imperial Guards, a long table and a fat man, and boy sitting at the said table.

He was a middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He wore a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck.

The boy was very young and looked to be about ten years old. He had green shoulder-length hair which; was braided on the sides and green eyes. He wore a purple outfit with white boots, a blue mantle, and on top of his head was a large headdress.

Seeing both the obese man and young boy look at him, the Grand Inquisitor fell to his knee and lowered his head, while saying in a respectful tone. "My Emperor."

"Grand Inquisitor Tatsumi," The boy started in a serious voice prompting the leader of the Inquisitor to look up at him. "I am glad you were able to come immediately. Please have a seat. Breakfast shall be ready soon."

Tatsumi thought about trying to humble the Emperor and say he was not worthy dine with them, but a look from the Prime Minister told him not to do that. Rising to his feet, and pulling his hood back to reveal his facial features, the Grand Inquisitor approached the table and sat down in the middle of it right between them.

As soon as the Grand Inquisitor sat down, the Prime Minister asked in a tone of boredom. "I trust you had a good reason for eliminating Baron Stolas, and his family last night."

"Yes," Tatsumi immediately answered in his usual monotone voice. "The Baron was abducting children and torturing them. I had given him the offer to surrender and face trial, but he along with everyone in the entire estate refused to come quietly, so he forced our hand."

"Really?" The Emperor said in surprise only to earn a silent nod from the Grand Inquisitor. "That's horrible... He always seemed like a nice person." The Grand Inquisitor took notice of the somberness in the Emperor's voice, and couldn't help from feeling sorry for the boy. He seemed like a good kid from what he has seen and truly wanted what was best for the Empire.

"Yes, a tragedy indeed." Spoke Honest with what appeared to be a face of despair, and a voice filled with sadness. To anyone else, it would look like the man was genuinely upset with the news, but Tatsumi knew what laid behind that mask he was wearing. He knew the man wasn't bothered at all by the death of Baron Stolas.

And he was right, the Prime Minister didn't care, in all honesty. In fact, he believed that the Grand Inquisitor was doing him a favor, if the man was dumb enough to get caught, then he deserved his death. He didn't have a need, for someone like that, and he was going to make sure the next Baron understood this. Sure he didn't order the Inquisitors to kill the Baron, but that wasn't going to stop him from spinning a tale and making it sound like he did. The Prime Minister saw the merit behind this and was going to use this to his advantage.

"Anyways, I assume there's a reason why summoned me besides to have breakfast." The Grand Inquisitor stated as he gave the fat man a questioning look.

"Yes, the reason why we summoned you is because our majesty would like to leave the Imperial Palace and see how his citizens are fairing. I had advised against this due to the rable Night Raid, but he is well persistent on the idea, so I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter." The Prime Minister firmly stated with a stern look.

Tatsumi knew what the Prime Minister was saying, and knew that if he didn't support his idea the obese man would make him pay for it in some way. However, he also thought it was a good idea to have the boy go out, for it had been far too long since the boy went outside of the palace.

"I do have to agree with the Prime Minister, my Emperor." The Grand Inquisitor started as he shifted his attention towards the young ruler. "I don't think it is wise for you to leave the palace, at least right now. However, I do think there's a way where we can leave the palace without risking your safety."

"How!?" The young ruler demand with a glint of excitement in his eyes, he at first was upset that the man had disagreed with him, but hearing that there might be a way for him to see his people excited him.

"Yes, I agree. How?" Honest practically commanded, making it abundantly clear he wasn't happy that the Grand Inquisitor was suggesting an alternative.

"Well, why not give him a flight around the Capital? The Grand Inquisitor stated in a questioning manner. "We do have Air Mantas that we could use. He won't be able to meet and greet the citizens of the Empire like you wanted, my Emperor. But you would be able to see how they're doing from above, and get a gorgeous view of the Capital."

"But-"

"Your Majesty, the Grand Inquisitor here does offer a good solution." The Prime minister stated with a tinge of regret in his voice, making it appear as if he is sympathizing for the boy. "If word got out that our glorious and wise Emperor left the Imperial Palace, then they would jump at the attempt of murdering you. It's already going to be hard enough with these festivities going on today, so I advise you take the Grand Inquisitor's offer."

Tatsumi didn't say this, but he had completely forgotten about all the things that were planned, for the Emperor. He had only really thought of the ball that would happen at the end of the day.

"But I've never ridden on an Air Manta before." The Emperor stated with a frown as he looked at the Prime Minister.

"That is fine!" The obese man joyfully declared with a clap of his hands. "I'm sure the Grand Inquisitor and his Inquisitors will make sure nothing happens. Right, Grand Inquisitor?"

Tatsumi was somewhat taken back by this, and was going to say that he had things to attend to, but the look the Prime Minister was giving him signified that whatever he was going to do wasn't going to happen. With a reluctant sigh, the Grand Inquisitor said, "I guess we could watch over him, but doesn't he have his guards? Isn't it their job to make sure he is safe?"

"He does, but the Imperial Guard don't have Teigus, and there is still a chance of Night Raid attacking. Plus it is your idea, so shouldn't you guard him?" The Prime Minister stated with a sly smile that creeped the Grand Inquisitor out a little.

"I-"

The Grand Inquisitor was cut off by the sound of the double doors opening, averting his eyes away from the fat man, he was; met by the sight of a woman with light blue hair. She was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long hair that went down to her thighs and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots.

At first, Tatsumi didn't know who the woman was, but after quick thinking, he deduced that it was none other than General Esdeath. Their eyes met, and Tatsumi couldn't help from feeling a little worried about how she smiled at him. It was one that rivaled if not that surpassed the Prime Minister's sadistic and sinister grin.

"My Emperor, Prime Minister." She began as she approached the table, her voice feigning respect when she addressed the Emperor. Tatsumi had met all kinds of people in the past, and how she walked along with talked signified that she had no respect for the Emperor at all. He noticed that her eyes seemed to be on him as if she was anticipating him to take notice of her mock voice.

"General Esdeath," Both said in unison as she stood on the side across from the Grand Inquisitor. "What brings you here?" Honest continued with surprise still in his tone.

"I had heard that the Grand Inquisitor was going to be having breakfast with the Emperor, and I thought I might as well join. Plus I have business with him." Esdeath stated in a smug-like tone as she sat down across from Tatsumi, her eyes never leaving him.

"You're always welcomed to dine with us General Esdeath." Spoke the young ruler in a happy tone, oblivious to the small stare down going on between the two soldiers.

Honest in response to hearing this, released a surprised noise, he didn't know that two of his best weapons had met before, and was curious about what kind of business they had with one another.

Not really understanding what the General was implying, the Grand Inquisitor said in a full of interest. "What kind of business do we have with one another? From what I recall I've never met you before."

"Oh, so the letter I sent you wasn't delivered? I had thought that made it clear I was interested in you." Esdeath said with a grin as leaned onto the table propping her hands underneath her chin, prompting the obese man to raise an eyebrow as he glanced at Tatsumi who had a small frown.

"My Emperor, may you excuse us? I would like to speak with General Esdeath alone." The Grand Inquisitor requested as he averted his eyes away from the woman in front of him. Unaware of the grin on her face getting bigger, and the Prime Minister's lips moving downward in the form of a frown.

"I suppose, but what about the trip around the Capital?" The Emperor questioned.

"Don't worry. You will still get to have your flight. I, however, might not be able to go with you, it honestly depends on how long this conversation with General Esdeath takes." Tatsumi answered as he gave the kid a small smile.

Honest was going to object, but he decided that he could ask Esdeath, or Tatsumi about this later, for now, he would allow them to have a conversation alone.

"Very well then. You're both free to go." The Emperor stated, the Grand Inquisitor wasted no time in getting up and began making his way to the door while the General lazily got up from her chair. Her grin never wavered as she followed behind the young man.

* * *

"So what is it, General Esdeath?" The Grand Inquisitor demanded as he sat down behind his desk. He gave her a stern look that rivaled Budo's. He had planned on stopping at Esdeath's quarters later today to give her his response, but it seemed the woman was expecting a response immediately; which was something he found to be understandable if he thought about it.

The woman was a General of the Empire and commanded hundreds of thousands of troops. She had inspired both fear and loyalty from what he recalled making them practically devotees who are willing to do anything for her.

"Didn't I say before? I am interested in you." Esdeath said with a small smile as she crossed her arms under her bust. "You have the strength that rivals my own from what people tell me, and that makes you very intriguing to me."

"Okay..." Tatsumi said with uncertainty as he watched Esdeath's attention shift from him to a display case on his left, his eyes followed her figure as she moved toward the glass casing.

"What a strange item you have in here," Esdeath said aloud as gazed the object inside of the case, the item was a metallic orb with strange engravings on it. "where did you get it?

"That _item_ is what held my Teigu's powers. I'm assuming your Teigu was somewhat similar to mine since you can make ice appear out of thin air." The Grand Inquisitor firmly stated causing her attention to shift back towards him. Esdeath stared at him for a bit before directing her attention to other artifacts in his office.

"I heard your Imperial Arm is a blood one like mine. That you can manipulate spirit energy to your will. Is this true?" Esdeath casually stated as she opens a jewelry box. Laying inside of it on a crimson red velvet pillow was a white hair flower accessory, and for some reason, this seemed to peak her interest the most. She didn't know why, but it did.

Tatsumi didn't respond. He stared at the back of her with a blank look as she picked up the item that laid inside the small box. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, Esdeath spun herself around while saying, "I had asked you a question Tatsumi, and would like an answer. Right now."

Tatsumi's at first focused on the hair accessory in her hands, he didn't want to show any kinds of reaction, but he wanted her to put that back in its box immediately. It was all he had left after losing someone very close to him. Someone he loved.

Emerald green eyes meeting dark blue, the Grand Inquisitor said, "Yes, that is the gist of how it works." The Grand Inquisitor took notice of the smirk forming, and couldn't stop himself from tensing up a bit. The grin she was giving him wasn't like the teasing one she gave him when he met her. No, this one was more of a predatorial grin.

A silence ensued between them for several seconds, Tatsumi didn't know what to say at all. He had expected her to say something in response, but instead, she just stared at him as if she was trying to decipher something. Finally, she broke the silence by saying, "Do I scare you Tatsumi?" Her tone laced with curiosity and amusement.

"No." He replied with a solemn voice. "I am, however, bothered that you're not addressing me properly. We're not friends, and you're addressing me as if I'm a subordinate." He was actually troubled by a lot of things she was doing but decided to speak only about that, at least for the time being.

Esdeath released a giggle after hearing this, it wasn't a sadistic giggle that held any malice or ill intention, but it was a giggle that terrified him nonetheless. Setting the hair accessory back in its box. The bluenette marched towards the desk, and around it to where she was hovering above him, forcing him to look up at her. With a smirk plaster on her face, she said, "And what are you going to do about it _Ta~tsu~mi~_?"

The Grand Inquisitor knew what he was going on, how she walked towards him, how she stood before, and how she asked him that question made it clear as day. She was challenging him. He knew that if he rose from his chair, then it would signify that he was not afraid of her. However, if he dropped his gaze, then that would show he was backing down, and it would allow her to continue as she pleased with him. Something he wasn't going to let happen.

Staring directly into her cold blue eyes, he calmly spoke. "What do you want General Esdeath." It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. He didn't want to beat around the bush. He wanted to know what the 'Ice Queen' wanted, and he wanted to know right now.

"Well," Esdeath began as she sat down on his desk allowing him the sight of seeing her porcelain thighs that weren't covered by her skirt or boots. "I want many things really, but I guess what I truly want at the moment is you."

"Huh?" Was the response that slipped out of him, his stone-like expression faltering. He didn't know what she meant, but how she said it sent chills down his spine. He had planned on asking that question later tonight but in the context of what she wanted for the Empire.

Esdeath released another giggle upon hearing his reaction, it took him a second, but he soon noticed the faint rosy redness decorating her cheeks. Seeing this caused an uproar in his mind. He had heard the rumors of her, and knew that she was very sadistic, hell some would say she was a vile woman, so he had to ask himself, why the hell she was blushing!?

"It's not nice to make a girl repeat their confession. You know that, right?"

"Confession?" He parroted.

"Mhm," She hummed in response as a smile appeared on her face. "I'm curious about you, and it's rare for someone to peak my interest. I want to see your strength, I want to know your views, and I want to see if you live up the things people have been telling me."

"Wait, so you're not interested in me, as in love? You're just curious about me?" The Grand Inquisitor questioned with confusion in his voice.

"Why would I be interested..." She started only to stop as realization hit her. Her smile became more teasing, and she said, "You thought I was confessing my love? You thought that's what I meant by confession?"

"Well yeah." Came a flustered Tatsumi, he had never wished for this before, but he was wanting, God to smite him right now. He had always kept up this devoid attitude to show that he was a ruthless man, but now it was shattered, and it was all because of himself. He had thought too deeply about this, and because of this, it allowed Esdeath to break his masquerade. "Your cheeks were red, and you made it seem like you fancied me."

"What if I'm just pulling your leg, and what if I am actually in love with you?" Esdeath teasingly stated as she swung her legs back and forth like a child. "How would you react then?"

Tatsumi studied her for about a minute trying to see if there was someway he could tell that she was lying, but it was to no avail, she was too unreadable. "I don't know. All I know is that you're a confusing person, and my vision on you is being shattered, I expected you to be a cold, bloodthirsty, and ruthless woman, but instead I am greeted with a woman who is quite vexing."

Unbeknownst to him, Esdeath had taken a liking to him. Everything she was doing, she was doing to get a reaction from him, and each response she liked.

"Well, I guess I should get down to the point of what I want from you," Esdeath said after a few seconds of silence. Her tone becoming more firm and serious. "I would like you to accompany me to the ball tonight and be my dance partner, I would like for us to have a spar in the near future probably three days from now, and I want us to go on a date so that we may get to know one another better."

"...What?" Came his response. He was completely baffled by what she said, and didn't know what to say or do. She had just listed off demands as if he was her subordinate which in his mind made no sense to him whatsoever.

"I'll see you later tonight, Tatsumi." She said with a wink before hopping off of his desk and making her way to the door leaving a bewildered Tatsumi behind her.

Upon her walking out of the room, Tatsumi said aloud. "Did she just order me to go on a date with her?"

* * *

Tatsumi couldn't help from frowning a bit as he adjusted his collar. He was too troubled by what had occurred between him and General that he didn't leave his office at all to attend the festivities. Instead, he decided to spend the majority of his evening in his study doing nothing but a bunch of paperwork.

His attire consisted of a black jacket with silvery shoulder pads, the jacket had four silver buttons that went from his neck all the way down to his waist, and a silver trimming to match it. On top of this, he wore a dark red sash that appeared to be wrapped around his waist three times before going over his shoulder and wrapping again for the fourth time. On top of the sash was a brownish silver belt that secured it in place preventing it from falling off. His hands were covered in black gloves that matched his jacket. His trousers were black and appeared to be stuffed neatly into his knee-high black boots that had boiled black leather armor protecting his shins. Strapped directly onto his knees, were black leather padding to match it.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Camilla questioned causing him to cease what he was doing and give her a quick glance.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." Tatsumi casually replied as he finished adjusting his collar.

"If I may ask, my lord." Camilla started with a somewhat nervous voice. "Is it about attending the ball? If you're not feeling well, I can-"

"It's not that Camilla." Tatumi interrupted as he turned and looked at her. Giving her a small smile he continued. "I'm just afraid it's been a while since I danced. I'm afraid I might make a fool out of myself."

"Well if that's the case then perhaps you should practice a bit with Camilla." Spoke a voice causing Tatsumi's and Camilla's attention to shift to the entrance of the room. Standing in the doorway was a man around Tatsumi's height sporting an outfit that looked identical to his, he had dark green hair and brown eyes.

"Theo." Tatsumi said with a small smile, had this been in public Tatsumi would have addressed him as 'Inquisitor Theo.' but since they were not, he decided to address his subordinate and friend in a casual manner. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, for example like escorting your fiancée to the ball?"

While Tatsumi responded to the green-haired man, Camilla blushed profusely. She had always wanted to dance with the Grand Inquisitor, and seeing him wear his formal attire made him look like a charming prince, which only increased her desire to dance with him.

"Probably, but I decided to stop by and ask where you were all day after disappearing with General Esdeath," Theo said with a shrug as a small grin formed on his face. "Ieyasu thought you and the Ice Queen might have hooked up, and did you know..."

"No the General and I did not do anything, and if you must know I was in my office doing paperwork," Tatsumi stated with a small amount of annoyance in his voice. "I'm not surprised though that Ieyasu would think like that. He is one for gossiping after all."

"That he is," Theo said as he approached the two of them, noticing the scarlet cheeks on Camilla, he said, "so how about it? You plan on practicing with Camilla?"

"And shatter my reputation?" Tatsumi said with amusement in his voice. "No thanks, I think I might pull the excuse of a sprained leg or something along those lines if people asked me to dance."

"My Lord, I wouldn't mind if you used me as practice," Camilla mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear. _"I would love it in fact if you danced with me."_

"Uh... Thanks Camilla, but perhaps another time we could dance?" Tatsumi said, he was a bit taken back by her declaration, but nonetheless, his answer was going to be the same. It wasn't because he didn't like her, but it was because he doubted he would actually be dancing tonight. Sure Esdeath had said that he was going to be her date for the ball, but she never mentioned anything about dancing from what he recalled.

"It is fine, my lord," Camilla said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice, she was hoping that he would agree, but since he didn't she couldn't help from feeling a little flustered. "it was merely a suggestion."

"Well, I appreciate it. Now if you excuse me I am going to go, Theo I will see you at the party, Camilla enjoy your night, and please keep your sister from getting in trouble." Tatsumi replied with a smile as he quickly moved past the two.

"Huh, that's pretty strange," Theo said aloud after watching his superior make his way out of the room. "you would think that he would be in no rush for the ball, but instead he's acting as if needs to be there pronto. I wonder what's up with him."

"I wonder that myself, my lord." Camilla admitted after staring at the doorway for several seconds in silence.

* * *

Tatsumi could feel some sweat going down his neck as he approached General Esdeath's quarters. Standing outside of her suite were two Imperial Guards that reached the height of two meters. Both of them cladded in full suits of dark steel armor, and equipped with spears that were eight feet long.

Upon walking up to them, they both moved in sync and crossed their spears together, making it painfully obvious that he wasn't allowed to enter the room. "State your business." They said as one in a firm but muffled voice.

"General Esdeath is expecting me," The Grand Inquisitor said with a commanding tone. "I am accompanying her to the ball-"

Tatsumi stopped mid-sentence when the door behind the two weapons opened. Walking out of the room was General Esdeath, and Tatsumi felt his heart skip several beats upon seeing her. She was wearing an elegant, and fancy white dress that went down to her feet, it had light blue accents that matched her hair.

"You two may relax," Esdeath commanded causing both soldiers to remove their spears from her path. "he's my partner for the night."

Tatsumi had a hard time swallowing the lump of saliva that clogged his throat. He had expected her to wear her uniform and was quite shocked that she dressed up for the evening. The only reason why he dressed up was because the Emperor invited him. If he hadn't been invited, then he along with his Inquisitors would have most likely attended as security detachment to help prevent Night Raid from trying anything.

"Well, Aren't you going to compliment me Tatsumi? I got dressed up just for you after all." Esdeath teasingly stated causing him to snap out of his bewildered state.

Tatsumi didn't say anything, a picture of a young woman with luscious black hair saying those words entered his mind causing him to frown inwardly. Blinking rapidly, he realized that a frown formed on Esdeath's face. "Ah, my apologies, I was stunned by your beauty that I had forgotten to speak." Tatsumi quickly said, making the frown on her face be replaced with a small smile.

"You are forgiven Tatsumi. Now shall we be off? I am dying to see the nobles faces after seeing us together."

Tatsumi reluctantly held out his arm for her in which she wasted no time linking her arm around his. With their arms interlocked with each other, Tatsumi and Esdeath began to make their way to the ball, unbeknownst to Tatsumi Esdeath's heart was racing quite a bit.

* * *

Upon arriving at the grand ballroom, Tatsumi and Esdeath were greeted by several guards who were standing vigil outside of the room. The two could easily hear music being played on the other side of the door.

"Names?" A guard holding a clipboard requested as he looked at the two of them.

"I believe you know who we are." Esdeath said with pride in her voice making Tatsumi give her a quick look, as a menacing aura started to radiate from her.

The guard took a big gulp and nodded his head several times as he looked through the papers. Eventually, after finding the names he was looking for, he said aloud. "General Esdeath, and Grand Inquisitor Tatsumi. Both your names are on the list. You two may go in."

And like that, the terrifying aura Esdeath was releasing vanished into thin air as the large double doors opened up. "Let us go, my dear Tatsumi." Esdeath said with a smirk as she tugged on his arm.

 _"I'm really starting to believe that she has a thing for me..."_ Tatsumi said to himself as the two walked side by side down a corridor that led to a set of stairs. The grand ballroom is easily the biggest room in the palace. It consisted of not only a ballroom for dancing, but the main hall, a room full of expensive arts, a decent sized garden, a small library that held ancient literature, and much more. The grand ballroom practically took up the entire west wing of the palace.

As the two of them walked up the stairs, Tatsumi noticed nobles, politicians, and soldiers gathering around the stone banister and giving the two of them incredulous looks as they mumbled to one another. Seeing these people talk about him caused Tatsumi to groan internally. When he had been promoted to leader of the Inquisitors. The Emperor decided to throw a party for him which lead to people gossiping about him for nearly three months. Now it was going to happen again, but this time people were going to be talking about his relationship with Esdeath, and if they have a thing going on between them.

"Do you see their faces, Tatsumi?" Esdeath silently asked him as they walked towards the double doors that lead to the ballroom.

"You enjoy seeing these kinds of reactions from people don't you, General Esdeath?" The Grand Inquisitor said in a firm voice trying to keep some formality between them. He didn't want or need rumors about him having a thing with the Empire's Strongest.

"The world is built for my pleasure Tatsumi. As long as I am strong, I can do whatever I want, and no one can stop me. Also please call me Esdeath. We're here together, and therefore there is no need of formality between us." Esdeath replied with a smirk.

Tatsumi was quiet as he processed what she said, he wanted to believe that she was joking, but her tone and smirk said otherwise. His attention soon drifted to the Emperor who sat in a palanquin on the top of a set of stairs with an amused expression on his face. In front of the Emperor on the Ballroom's plaza was a group of performers who were dancing with fire.

His focus shifted towards six men on the left side of the plaza all of whom were wearing outfits identical to his. Standing next to three of them were gorgeous women that wore dresses that most likely cost a fortune. Esdeath had followed his gaze, and couldn't help herself from saying, "I don't know why you all hide your faces beneath your hoods, you all have some adorable faces."

Glancing back at her, the Grand Inquisitor said, "Am I going to dread this night, Esdeath?"

"Mmm, I don't know," Esdeath said with a shrug of her shoulders. "shall we go meet the Emperor and the Prime Minister? I would prefer to get the meeting with them done now, instead of doing it later."

"Only if you promise not to make perverted comments like that about my Inquisitors again." Tatsumi replied with a serious expression.

"Ho? Are you perhaps jealous, my dear Tatsumi?" Esdeath questioned very loudly and teasingly causing some of the people around them to begin whispering more rumors about the two of them.

"No, I just don't want perving on my subordinates." Tatsumi rebutted with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"It sounds as if you are jealous Tatsumi," Esdeath quipped with a smile. "and that you want me to be 'perving' on only you." Tatsumi gritted his teeth in irritation. He didn't want her to do anything perverted or anything along those lines, he just wanted to have a normal night, but Esdeath was making it painfully obvious that she had no intentions of doing that. She just wanted to mess with him and get under his skin. Which was sadly, working.

"Whatever Esdeath, let's go meet the Emperor, and then I need one of those pages to get me a drink. The Gods know I will need one to get through the night." Tatsumi said while waving his hand dismissively before marching away. Unbeknownst to him, Esdeath's lips curved downwards after hearing the part of needing a drink.

She didn't like the idea of Tatsumi possibly getting drunk. Esdeath did not know why, but the idea of him being drunk upset her greatly, nonetheless, Esdeath quickly followed behind the man.

Gently pushing past nobles, politicians, and soldiers, the Grand Inquisitor was stopped by the Great General Budo, who had spotted him and moved to intercept him. "Grand Inquisitor, I have a question for you." Budo said as he put an arm on the shorter man. It may have looked like he staring directly into the green-eyed man's eyes, but his eyes were actually focused on the blue haired woman approaching the Grand Inquisitor from behind.

"Of course, Great General. What is it you want to ask me?" Tatsumi said with a small grin, latched to his tone was a bit of happiness. Out of all the people to stop him, he was glad it was Budo, the man was probably the only person he actually liked besides his Inquisitors.

"I was curious on what your relationship is with General Esdeath." Budo declared as he gestured to said woman, who in response wrapped her arm around Tatsumi's left arm making it impossible to get his arm free.

"My-"

"He is my partner. He and I will be on the dance floor later tonight for everyone to see." Esdeath proudly declared causing Tatsumi to fall silent as well as a commotion with the people around them as well as shocking the leader of the Empire's army. Tatsumi in response to seeing the shocked expression on the Great General's face slowly facepalmed to the point where it looked like he was trying to get something out of his eyes.

 _"Does she have no subtly? That could be taken in so many ways and none of them positive ways!"_ Tatsumi said as he looked back up to see that Budo had yet to recover from his shock. "We're not a thing Great General, she and I decided that it would be far more interesting to go together to get a reaction from everybody. That is all." The Grand Inquisitor firmly stated in hopes of stopping the rumors before they have a chance to spread.

"I see." Was all Budo said. He didn't doubt the Grand Inquisitor at all, but how Esdeath was holding him made it look like something going on between them. "Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy yourselves. Enjoy the ball and try not to disrupt the peace." The last part of Budo's statement, was directed towards Esdeath who in response sent him a challenging grin.

"Whatever you say, old geezer." Esdeath callously stated with a roll of her eyes after a few seconds of silence making Budo's face contort into a scowl. Seeing this, she added. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Yes, remember that you're a General of the Grand Imperial Empire. You're still a soldier, and if you cause problems I'll deal with you myself." Budo firmly declared causing Esdeath's grin to get bigger.

Tatsumi who was observing both Generals interactions couldn't help from whining on the inside. He personally didn't want to be involved with these types of things and would have left to avoid being in the situation, but Esdeath had made it clear as day that she planned on sticking by his side if not most of the night, the entire night. Deciding to end the conversation, Tatsumi jumped in and said, "We're going to go meet the Emperor right now, Great General, I will talk to you later. Esdeath, shall we go?"

Esdeath at first didn't react. Her eyes seemed to be glued onto the tall man in front of them, who was staring her down. Finally, after nearly a minute of just glaring at one another, Esdeath replied to Tatsumi in a sweet and teasing tone. "Of course, my dear Tatsumi." With that said, Esdeath began to march away with Tatsumi at her side.

Once out of earshot, Tatsumi muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Is there a reason why you and the Great General don't get along, like an actual reason?"

"I probably could get along with him, but where's the fun in that?" Esdeath replied with a smirk forming on her face.

"There's no fun to it, and it's not about having fun." Tatsumi rebutted with traces of anger in his voice. "The Great General is trying to keep what little peace there is left, but it's hard to do that if he's having to worry about the Empire's Strongest committing a mass murder."

"You think I would commit a mass murder? Tatsumi my dear, you wound me!" Esdeath said in response, feigning to be hurt. She may not know him on a personal level yet, but she already knew that if the Great General and the Prime Minister went against one another, Tatsumi and his Inquisitors would side with the Great General. Hw was like her, he entertained the Imperial Court and did what they wanted, but in the end, his loyalties would be to himself.

"I wouldn't put it past you." The Grand Inquisitor curtly stated. "You don't seem like the type of person who would have a problem doing that, and would enjoy it."

"Of course I would. Everything I do, every action I take, is in the end for my pleasure." Esdeath replied as they began to approach the Prime Minister and Emperor who the former noticed and told the guards to let pass. "But enough about this, let's not have our views on things ruin our night. Let's get this greeting done and over with."

A ghost frown appeared on Tatsumi's face as he nodded his compliance, he wanted to learn more about her, and she seemed to have no problem discussing her views on things with him which was odd but for now, it looked like he wasn't going to learn any more about her, at least for the time being.

"General Esdeath!" The Prime Minister stated in a tone of delight as he approached her and Tatsumi causing the young ruler to shift his attention from the performers to the couple. "You look lovely! Never have I seen you wear a dress and quite this stunning!"

"Well, never have I had a reason to dress up." Esdeath said with a smirk as she looked at Tatsumi who at first didn't catch the hidden message, however, before he could say anything the Prime Minister spoke.

"Oh, so the Grand Inquisitor was the reason you decided to wear a dress and look like a lady?" As the Prime Minister said this, he gently rubbed his beard in a thinking manner.

"Wait-" Tatsumi started.

"Yes, he is the reason why!" Esdeath declared with what sounded like true happiness as she continued to stare at him who in response was now glaring at her. "I, in all honesty, had no intentions of really attending the ball at least as a guest, but the Grand Inquisitor, or should I say, my dear Tatsumi wouldn't have none of that and demanded me to show up as his lady."

Tatsumi was blown away by Esdeath's statement. He didn't expect her to say this at all, but what blew him away more was the fact that not only did the Ministers around them believe this, but the Emperor as well. With irritation in his voice, the Grand Inquisitor practically shouted. "I didn't do any such thing! I had never met her until this morning! Why would I-"

"Grand Inquisitor, don't be embarrassed about your feelings for General Esdeath." The Emperor said with what appeared to be a genuine smile. "From what the Prime Minister and Ministers say, General Esdeath is an enticing fox that any man would be lucky to have."

Esdeath in response to hearing this, slowly turned her head towards the Prime Minister and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ahem, well erm... We-I mean I mean do find her attractive, I believe any straight man would find General Esdeath to be beautiful." Spoke a flustered Honest clearly embarrassed that the young ruler had accidentally put the attention on him and his colleagues.

Meanwhile, the Grand Inquisitor was still stuck on what the Emperor had said, he didn't have any attractions towards the General, and now everyone for god knows how long will believe that he does have feelings for Esdeath. Deciding that he needed to have a talk with Esdeath the Grand Inquisitor said, "May you all excuse us. I need to converse with General Esdeath in private."

Not even giving Esdeath a chance to make a snarky comment. Tatsumi pulled Esdeath with all of his strength causing her to stumble. The Ice Queen was surprised by this action, and had thought of stopping to see if he could move her again, but decided not to, and allow him to guide them to one of the balconies.

Upon reaching the balcony Tatsumi said in a heated tone. "Is there a reason why you're lying Esdeath? Is there some end game here that you're trying to achieve?"

"No, not really," Esdeath said with a shrug as she leaned on the stone railing. "I'm just doing it for peoples reactions, which are nothing compared to yours."

Tatsumi watched as her teasing smirk formed on her face, and couldn't stop himself from releasing a growl of annoyance. "Enjoy your night, General. I have no more words to say to you other than stay away from me, and my men."

"Where do you think you're going?" Esdeath questioned as she grabbed ahold of Tatsumi's hand stopping him from walking away from her. She didn't know why, he was so upset, she was only messing around and having some fun.

"I am returning to my chambers. I have no wishes to listen to the gossip you caused, nor do I plan on entertaining you any longer. Have someone else entertain you." Tatsumi curtly said as he removed his hand from hers. He didn't think he was overreacting or making a big deal. Tatsumi believed he was handling the situation fairly well.

"Tatsumi you're acting like a child." Esdeath said with irritation in her voice causing him to stop dead in his tracks and look at her.

"No, I am not. I'm just not wanting to deal with you any longer. I had come here with you to see what you're like, and now I know. You're nothing but trouble." Tatsumi callously said before marching off not even caring what she had to say in response. Unaware of the painful feeling that surged through Esdeath's chest.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Damn looks like we don't get to see them dance, and stuff. I had rewritten the ending like five times, and honestly, I thought of doing the happy you know ending, but I decided to go against that. Tatsumi had entertained Esdeath long enough, and she just was a troublemaker to him that got under his skin. He couldn't handle her teasing, along with lying, and didn't want to stay and hear the lies, rather he would go back to his room and probably vent about how infuriating Esdeath is. Some people might hate that I did this, but I think it was nice. I think it was fitting that Tatsumi reacted like this. I mean there's a limit with toying with people and Tatsumi was clearly pushed. She will probably reconcile with him due to her liking him, and what not. I wouldn't say she loves him, but it's clear she has something for him.  
**

 **I don't know, tell me your thoughts on how you believe Tatsumi reacted. I think his reaction was pretty humane like, but I could be wrong.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS

 **Love,  
Revan's Wraith.**


	3. The Duel of the Strong

**(Revan's AN): Let us jump into the story.**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Liar Mask, by Rika Mayama.

 **Main Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta Read By:** Sanishii Ryuu

* * *

Esdeath had a frown on her face. In her left hand was a piece of paper, her eyes were moving from the left side of the paper to the right before swiftly returning to the left side. The thing she was reading was a report written by the Grand Inquisitor Tatsumi a long time ago. It was on one of the first reports written after becoming the Grand Inquisitor and was about the annihilation of the city, Exelcia.

 _[Report of Exelcia._  
 _Upon arriving at the city Exelcia, we were greeted; by the sight of black smoke._  
 _At first, I assumed that it was the factories there causing the smoke, but this didn't appear to be the case._  
 _The city known as Exelcia had been attacked by the Revolutionary Army, from what we could gather._  
 _All of the people residing in the city are believed to be dead, including Duke Shaxx, and the Imperial legion garrisoned there._  
 _With the information gathered after days of searching and scavenging, I regret to inform the Imperial Court that the city is nothing but a pile of rubble._  
 _Signed by,_  
 _Grand Inquisitor Tatsumi of the Imperial Empire.]_

Esdeath released a sigh as soon as she finished reading the letter. She, in all honesty, did not find the report at all interesting, but what she did find interesting was the man who wrote it. The General didn't know why, but ever since Tatsumi told her to stay away from him and his little band of Inquisitors, she had become more interested in him.

She didn't know why she had taken an interest in him, but she assumed it was because of him walking away from her at the Emperor's ball. His tone was nothing but seriousness, and his eyes were ablaze with anger that would frighten anyone. However, she found the look to be quite cute and adorable for some odd reason.

Multiple ideas of what to do ran through her mind, she did think about leaving the Inquisitors alone and giving the man what he wants but immediately shot the idea down. She is, the Empire's Strongest, and therefore she could do whatever she wants. The world was hers to do whatever she pleases, and that included Tatsumi. If she wanted to strip him down and have her way with him, then she could do that for she was stronger than him. If she wanted to torment and torture him to her heart's content, then she could do that to him because she had the power to do so.

However she didn't want that, she wasn't going to do those things, she wanted to, instead get to know him. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to learn more about him, but something inside of her was telling her to do so. The problem was, how could she achieve this without angering him.

Crossing her legs, Esdeath pondered what she could do without vexing him. However, the General's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking onto her door. With a sigh, she said in a voice filled with authority. "Enter."

A second later, the door opened, and stepping through was a large, bulky man. He wore a blackish gray mask that covered his face except for his eyes and mouth, a black studded leather jerkin, and brown guards with reinforced metal boots that went up to his knees. "General Esdeath." Spoke the man before doing a deep, respectful bow.

"Torture master Mcgregor," Esdeath said with a small nod. "I assume there is a good reason for you coming all the way from the dungeons?"

"Yes, General Esdeath!" McGregor declared with a nod of his head. "I came to report that the Inquisitors are interrogating the Revolutionary Army soldiers and spies that you planned on interrogating. I had told the Grand Inquisitor that you said no one was to lay a finger on them, but he just ignored me and said that they had information the Inquisitors need."

"Did he now?" Esdeath said with a smirk forming, traces of amusement in her voice. "I'm guessing he is still down there?"

"Yes, I moved as fast as I could to tell you." The torture master stated.

Esdeath's smirk reached both her ears upon hearing that, while getting up she said, "Thank you for this information Torture Master, McGregor. Feel free to take the rest of today off as well as tomorrow to spend time with your family. You earned it."

"Really?" The man questioned with surprise evident in his voice. He knew Esdeath was generous with her troops when it came to rewards, but he wasn't exactly one of her soldiers. He was merely just someone who assisted her with torturing.

"Of course, and if anyone demands where you've been, just say that I allowed you time off." Esdeath said as she adjusted her cap and walked past him, not even caring for the energetic smile appearing on his face. _"After all, you've given me a reason to speak with my dear Tatsumi."_

* * *

Tatsumi's face was like stone as he listened to the Revolutionary Army spy scream in agony. He was a young man no older than twenty-five by the looks of it and had short spiky black hair. The only clothing has on is a pair of brown pants.

"That's enough." The Grand Inquisitor declared causing Inquisitor Ieyasu to look back at him with a look of surprise before nodding compliance. Ieyasu's slowly removed his left palm from the man's right breast. The spy released blood curling screams, as some of his skin was gradually ripped off of him.

Ieyasu's Imperial Arm was one of many surprises, and if Tatsumi had to rank it. Then he had to place it as the fourth or fifth strongest Imperial Arm ever created. The reason why he considered it this was because of how it works. Unlike him where he could manipulate spirit energy with the wave of his hand, Ieyasu had to touch them to ignite them on fire.

He could set his hands on fire, raise his body temperature to the point of where he is practically lava, but he couldn't shoot flames out of his hands, stop flames from coming at him, or anything along those lines. Some people considered his Imperial Arm to be the prototype of blood type Imperial Arms. However, his Imperial Arms did make him immune to fire.

Tatsumi stared at the palm mark for a solid thirty seconds, the smell of burnt flesh reaching his nose. He wasn't a fan of branding and considered it to be inhumane along with torturing in general, but one of these men and women had information about a lost Teigu in the far North. The problem was that the Prime Minister didn't know which Revolutionary soldier had this information, so he has to torture all of them until one reveals it.

"The pain can stop. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know." Tatsumi demanded as he approached the chained up man, while Ieyasu moved to the side so he could stand in front of him. He was breathing heavily and didn't dare meet Tatsumi's gaze.

"I do-don't know... I-I was an in-informant for Night Raid. That's all, I swear." The man stated causing a frown to form on Tatsumi's face, while he did want to attempt to gain information, he doubted the man had any information on Night Raid. Tatsumi was confident that the man had never met any of their members that weren't on the wanted posters already.

"Then you are no-" Tatsumi stopped midsentence due to the sound of the chamber's metal door opening, turning around the Grand Inquisitor saw two males standing in the doorway. One had long blond hair which had a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair tied, who also had a small beard. He wore the signature Inquisitor armor and had dark chocolate brown eyes. The second one looked identically the same as the first one, but the only difference was that he had a ponytail instead of a bun.

"Inquisitors Ulf and Wulf is there something you need?" The Grand Inquisitor asked in a tone of surprise and authority.

"General Esdeath," Started the one with a bun.

"Is here." Finished the one with a ponytail. Tatsumi in response to hearing this frowned. He wasn't expecting Esdeath to come to the torture chambers, and quite frankly didn't want to deal with her. He was in the middle of interrogating prisoners and did not have time for her at all.

"I'm guessing she wants to see me?" The Grand Inquisitor questioned.

"Yes." Spoke Ulf and Wulf in unison with a nod of their heads.

"I see..." Tatsumi replied with a slow nod. "Inquisitor Ieyasu continue torturing him, see if he knows anything about Night Raid members. Inquisitors Ulf and Wulf interrogate cells four and five. Don't bother taking them out to a torture chamber. Interrogate them in the cells. Maybe they might reveal the information we seek after seeing their comrades tortured in front of them."

"Understood, Grand Inquisitor." Said the three Inquisitors in response with a nod as Tatsumi marched towards the twins who in sync move out of the doorway.

As Tatsumi moved past the twins, his thoughts drifted towards the Empire's Strongest, the woman was nothing more than a nuisance in his eyes and didn't know how she was a General. Sure each General wasn't perfect and had their cons, but Esdeath had no pros, she had no redeeming qualities.

She didn't give a damn about the Empire's people, its allies, or anything like that. All she cared about was herself, and it was because of this that infuriated him. He may have disliked many people in the Empire for their actions, but her? He was one hundred percent positive that he despised her.

" _My_ dear Tatsumi." Spoke Esdeath causing him to snap out of his and look up from the floor to see Esdeath standing in front of him, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. The posture she was in made it look like she was a married woman about to nag her husband for going to the bar without her approval. "It's funny to see you here. In _my_ dungeon."

The emphasizing didn't go unnoticed to Tatsumi at all. Straightening himself, he said, "General Esdeath, it is Grand Inquisitor to you, and this dungeon does not belong to you, nor do the prisoners inside of them. I suggest-"

"I suggest you remember who you're talking to." Esdeath interrupted, slightly shocking him, but his stone expression wavering. "I am a General of the Imperial Army, and because of that, I'm allowed to claim prisoners along with a level for myself. You, on the other hand, answer to the Imperial Court, and can't claim anything like that."

"Me answering to the Imperial Court gives me free reign. I don't need to claim anything. I don't need dungeons to interrogate prisoners, and I don't need prisoners to entertain myself. I just need an assignment, and I can do whatever I please." The Grand Inquisitor firmly stated earning a chuckle from the Ice Queen. Which only aggravated him even more.

"Oh, so you're the Imperial Court's bitch then?" Esdeath stated causing a growl to come from the man in front of him, her smirk getting somewhat bigger as she crossed her arms. "It's fine, some people call me the Empire's bitch, but those were just words of dead men. You shouldn't let words affect you."

"I'll take that into consideration, now tell me what you want General Esdeath. I am in the middle of-"

"Our sparring match. I want it now." Esdeath firmly stated causing a frown to appear on the Grand Inquisitor's face. "I had told you I was interested in you, and just because you got angry with me for teasing you doesn't mean you're canceling on me."

"You make it sound like it's a date," Tatsumi said aloud as he looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

 _"That's because it technically is, my dear Tatsumi."_ Esdeath said to herself as she felt her cheeks get hotter. "It doesn't matter what it sounds like, you and me are going to have our duel to determine which one of us is the strongest, and after you recover from your beating we can go out for dinner."

Tatsumi's eyes returned to hers. With a serious look in his eyes, he said, "You sound confident that you can beat me, and as much as I want to wipe that grin off of your face I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I have more important matters to attend to, and your wants and needs aren't my concern."

Esdeath smile never wavered as he turned around, she firmly grabbed his right hand prompting him to look back at her as she says, "You misunderstand. You don't have a choice in this matter, you can either fight me right here, right now or you can fight me in the training grounds. Either way, I'm getting my duel against you."

Tatsumi didn't say anything at first, nor did he try to break out of her iron grip. He just stared into her callous dark blue eyes. Realizing that she wasn't joking or anything of that sort, he gritted his teeth in anger. Tatsumi had no intention of fighting her, but Esdeath had made it painfully obvious that; if he didn't accept then she was going to attack him right now.

"Fine, if dueling you makes you happy, and prevents you from causing a ruckus then I accept." He didn't want to give into Esdeath's wishes, but he couldn't fight her in this corridor. His men and the man who holds the information he seeks would be at risk, and that was something he could not, and will not allow.

* * *

As Esdeath and Tatsumi walked onto the training yard, the Great General Budo approached the two of them, a curious expression written on his face. "Grand Inquisitor, and General Esdeath this is a surprise, I assume there's a reason for you two to be here."

Not letting Esdeath get the chance to answer first, Tatsumi quickly and firmly said, "Yes, General Esdeath here wants to have a duel against me, and wouldn't take no as an answer."

"Is this true?" Budo questioned as his gaze shifted from Tatsumi to Esdeath who had her hands on her hips.

"Of course, Tatsumi here is one of our strongest soldiers and is the strongest out of all the Inquisitors. It has been rumored that he has the power to rival me, and because of this rumor I must face him." Esdeath declared with excitement in her voice as her gaze shifted towards Tatsumi, she flashed him a smile.

"Let it be known, that I was one hundred percent against this duel and did not want to fight her at all Great General." Tatsumi stated while doing his best to avoid looking at her.

"I understand, but let me make myself clear. If this gets out of hand, I will intervene. I will not have you turn this place into a war zone just because you want to see his strength. Am I understood General Esdeath?" Spoke Budo in a voice full of power and authority.

"Yes, yes whatever you say, old geezer. Now, do you mind? I have a duel with my lovely Tatsumi." Esdeath said in a tone of annoyance which only infuriated the two leaders. Her lack of respect was something they both hated. Not saying anything in response, Budo marched away from the two and began ordering soldiers to clear the area for the two of them.

As he did this, the Grand Inquisitor began to distance himself from Esdeath by walking towards the west side of the field. As Tatsumi moved away from her, he listened to some of the thoughts of the soldiers who got away from him.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight..."

"Who do you think is going to win? I mean General Esdeath can control ice, what can he do?"

"I head he can control gravity, and all it takes is a single thought and then _boom_ , you're nothing but a blood splatter on the ground."

"That's ridiculous there is no way he has that kind of ability."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm putting my money on the Grand Inquisitor."

Tatsumi couldn't help from smiling at that last comment as he looked down at his left palm. The moment he looked at his hand, a green electric light cackled from the scar underneath his glove. Slowly closing his hand, the spirit energy died down before vanishing completely; making it look like as if nothing just happened.

Using his right hand, he unsheathed his broadsword and turned around to face Esdeath who had her Rapier out and lowered. Even from this far he could she had a smile on her face, and that was something he planned on removing.

Putting his left hand behind his back, Tatsumi watched as Budo took a rifle from one of the soldiers and said in a booming voice. "The duel begins as soon as I fire. Understood?"

"Understood." "Yes." Answered the two of them loud and clear.

A silence passed as they stared intently at one another, the entire field had fallen to silence. None of the soldiers said anything, everyone was too focused on the two fighters, that no one wanted to say anything. After about what felt like an eternity of silence the gun was fired.

As soon as the bullet left the chamber, Tatsumi and Esdeath moved towards each other in a speed so fast they appeared to be nothing but blurs to the majority of the soldiers. Not even a second later from the gun being fired the two clashed.

The power behind the collision was enough to have Tatsumi's hood come flying off and reveal his brown hair. However, neither moved from the collision. His grip tightened a bit as he stared directly at her face, that smile he wanted to wipe off of her face was still there. In fact, it looked even bigger which annoyed him.

"Impressive." Was all Esdeath said before they begun their dance.

Quickly disengaging his blade from hers, Tatsumi swung his sword in a sideways arc only for Esdeath to parry it, and send a thrust towards Tatsumi's abdomen. However, before the blade could reach its destination, Tatsumi backstepped while swatting the rapier.

Using the momentum of the thrust, Esdeath created a dagger made of ice and attempted a lightning fast slash towards his throat. Backstepping again, Tatsumi avoided the would be killing blow, and sent an upward slash that would cleave her arm off from the elbow down.

To his surprise though a barrier of coated her entire forearm. _"For what seems to be a simple sparring match, we truly are trying to kill one another."_ He said as he gritted his teeth and leaped away from Esdeath. _"I think it's because she knows I want to wipe that smug look on her face off, and that's why she isn't holding back. It doesn't matter though. I will beat her."_

"I see you're not-" Esdeath started but stopped mid-sentence due to Tatsumi dashing towards her. She blocked the attack, but due to her not moving at all, the force was enough to push her back a couple feet.

"You talk too much." Tatsumi stated in a devoid tone as he pushed his blade against hers, slowly forcing it to move towards her and shocking her. Never had someone be able to match her in brute force before.

She didn't show her shock, and soon that shock turned to excitement with her battle hungry grin getting bigger Esdeath spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Grauhorn."

Even though she had said this under her breath, Tatsumi had heard it. With his muscles already ready, Tatsumi saw the ice launch out from underneath Esdeah as she moved away from him. Instead of evading the attack, Tatsumi reversed his grip on his sword and blocked the tip of the pillar as it propelled him into the air.

Some of the inexperienced soldiers had assumed that Tatsumi had been impaled, meeting his untimely demise, but the soldiers with experience saw Tatsumi switch his grip and knew that he was fine.

As he went higher and higher into the air, Tatsumi's grip on his blade tightened. _"So it's true. She truly can conjure ice out of thin air."_ He stated as his attention focused on Esdeath who appeared to be waiting patiently for him to make the next move. _"That's a problem, and something I will have to watch out for."_

With a plan in mind, Tatsumi pushed off of the ice column and did a backflip. Reaching out to the sky his left hand became coated with green electricity as the sky above them turned green. A powerful aura started to radiate from him as he floated there in the air, an aura that excited Esdeath and terrified most of the battle-hardened soldiers.

Many of them had seen combat and had felt killing intents from their enemies, but none of them had felt one as powerful as this. It was as if the Grand Inquisitor, had been replaced by an SS-class Danger Beast.

 _"Well isn't this exciting!"_ Esdeath said to herself as the Grand Inquisitor launched himself towards her with his glowing hand pointed at her and discharging spirit energy. "For someone who is usually acting all composed you sure produce a lot of killing intent!" She stated as she moved out of the way avoiding the green electricity that would have reduced her to nothing.

Upon hitting the ground, the Grand Inquisitor created a small crater causing a cloud of dust and dirt to hide him. The fog didn't conceal him for long, for his Imperial Arm pulsated and released sporadic waves of electricity, briefly lighting up the cloud and revealing his figure, only for it to then disappear causing the soldiers to tense and Esdeath's grin to reach both ears.

The plume soon vanished revealing the Grand Inquisitor to be standing tall, he had a serious look that was devoid of all emotion, his hand was pulsating still, but unlike before it was now in a rhythm, beating every two seconds.

"That was an interesting move, my dear Tatsumi." Esdeath declared as the killer aura slowly faded away. "However, I am not yet satisfied I want to see more from you." She had just gotten a taste of what truly lied beneath that mask of his, and because of, this she wanted more. She wanted him to throw everything he has at her.

"That's too bad for I have no intention of showing you more." The Grand Inquisitor replied causing the grin on her face to disappear entirely and be replaced by a scowl. "I don't think you're strong enough to handle all of my might."

As the spectators commented on what Tatsumi said, Esdeath's grip tightened to the point where she nearly obliterated the handle. She was the strongest between the two and therefore deserved to see all of his strength, and now he was going to refuse her of this right? No, this wasn't going to happen, she wasn't going to let Tatsumi win this fight, he was going to unleash all of his power.

"If you won't unleash it all willingly..." Esdeath started in an ominous tone that sent a shiver down his spine as a murderous aura seeped out of her. "Then I will force you to!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Esdeath had disappeared and appeared in front of him with her hand already in motion of delivering a right hook to his jaw.

Tatsumi's face changed to one of shock right before her fist made contact with his face. He had expected her to attack, but he didn't expect her to move this quickly.

The power behind the punch had enough to have Tatsumi skid backwards as he spun around, but it wasn't enough to knock him down. He didn't spin long though and had recovered quickly only to see Esdeath upon him with her rapier aimed at his skull.

With a quick twirl of his blade, Tatsumi deflected the lunge while sidestepping to his right allowing Esdeath to move past him. However, instead of moving past him, Esdeath spun around while simultaneously swinging her sword, forcing Tatsumi to block the slash.

"Your strong Tatsumi, but you're not that strong," Esdeath said as she pushed her blade against him, slowly causing him to slide back as he pushed her blade away from him. "You have the heart, but you don't have-"

"I said you talk too much!" Tatsumi interrupted as he opened his left hand just enough, Esdeath didn't even have the chance to react and get out of the way before being hit in the abdomen by the green energy causing her to go flying away from him. He had wished that he would of put more power behind the blow, but in all honesty, he just wanted to get her off of him.

Unbeknownst to Tatsumi, he had just done something that he should have never done. He landed a hit on her. It didn't hurt her due to her coating her abs with ice, but it was enough for Esdeath to realize had she not done that then she would have been in some pain.

He had watched her land on her feet and was about to charge her when she released a laugh. A laugh that made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

"Finally!" She started as a dark aura transmitted from her. The green grass that was once full of life that she stood on slowly turned to silvery white grass. She glared at Tatsumi with a look of lust and excitement in her eyes. "Finally someone who actually could land a hit on me! I want to see more!"

Not even being given a chance to respond, Esdeath launched herself at him once again as she closed the distance between them she created ice sword that looked exactly like her rapier.

 _"Want more, huh?"_ Tatsumi said to himself as he braced himself for the clash. _"Very well, I'll show you what I got! I'm not going to let you intimidate me!"_

Upon Esdeath smashing into him, Tatsumi felt himself go sliding back several meters. After coming to a stop, the two stared into each other's eyes for a split second before the burst of attacks started.

She launched a flurry of slashes, strikes, and thrusts at Tatsumi who in response blocked, deflected, and eluded each attack. She did not give him a chance to counterattack. It was just attack after attack, driving him into a defensive state.

Budo who was watching the fight; like a hawk had thought about intervening. He thought about stepping in and stopping this before it had a chance to turn to chaos, but he didn't instead he decided to let it play out.

The onlooker around the Great General spoke their thoughts to one another.

"Holy Shit, are you guys seeing this!?"

"How the hell is he holding up against her?"

"There's no way they're humans. Those two are demons just wearing human skin. There's no way they can do this stuff."

"Someone needs to intervene before one of us gets killed in the crossfire."

"No, we need to get out of here. If we stay here we will die, come on let's get out of here while we are still in one piece."

 _"More! Show me more Tatsumi!"_ Esdeath screamed with glee as she increased her speed significantly. Every strike, he had blocked with ease from what she could tell, and that excited her because it meant she could push him further.

 _"This is bad."_ He said as he moved his hands in all sorts of directions to block her lightning-fast attacks. _"Not only is she quickening the pace, but it feels like I'm catching boulders. I don't know how long I can keep this up, but I need to find a way out of this endless assault."_

Attempting to analyze her attack pattern, the Grand Inquisitor was able to notice that her ice rapier was starting to crack at the lower half of the blade. Seeing this caused a ghost smile to appear on his face. If he hit it at the correct time and with enough force, he should be able to break her attack, and gain a chance to go on the offense.

Tatsumi released a few as he continued to block while keeping an eye of his on the ice weapon. Eventually, the cracked part of the ice blade became even more noticeable and that's when he made his move.

Quickly deflecting Esdeath's real rapier, Tatsumi swung his broadsword at the replica and shattered it into two pieces. Using this to his advantage, he switched the grip to a reverse one and attempted to plunge the blade into her chest.

However, a wall of ice prevented him from succeeding and caused him to release a yell full of frustration and anger. With spirit energy cackling around his left hand again, Tatsumi pressed his hand against the ice and started to unleash his Imperial arm's power.

Esdeath couldn't help though from smirking as she watched the ice crack, that determined look he was giving her was beautiful, and she did want to see more of it, but felt like it was time to end their little match. After all, she couldn't let him land a proper hit on her, that would ruin her reputation.

Focusing on the broken piece of her ice rapier, Esdeath lodged it into his right thigh.

The sudden sharp and cold pain that Tatsumi felt was enough for him to stop releasing spirit energy, and forced him to look down at his leg. She wanted this, and without any hesitation used this small distraction to her advantage.

Coating her free hand with ice, Esdeath punched through the ice wall. Her fist crashed into his chest causing him to gasp for air and let go of his blade. She followed this up by kicking his right leg forcing him to fall to one knee, and before he even knew what happened next, Esdeath slammed her heel into his chest and rammed him down to the ground.

"Yield to me." Was what he heard as he felt Esdeath's rapier touch his throat. Her foot was still on his chest, and he could tell by her voice she had a smirk on her face.

Tatsumi didn't want to yield and knew that there was a chance for him to make a comeback, but the chance of pulling it off and winning the fight were slim. Very slim.

He was injured and was starting to feel a little fatigue. With a sigh, he reluctantly said, "I yield."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Now I could have gone on longer, but I felt it was a good stopping point. I had introduced the remaining Inquisitors, and we got to see some of Tatsumi's skills. Now let's get this cleared up, Tatsumi is strong, but he isn't on par with Esdeath. People think he is because he is the leader of the Inquisitors, but he isn't on Esdeath's level, he might be able to take on Budo alone, and maybe a few Night Raid members by himself, but he isn't on Esdeath's level. There's a lot of reasons why Tatsumi lost this fight and I could explain it, but that ruins the fun, so I'm going to end it here. Sorry that it wasn't, you know long like the last one, but I felt it was an appropriate ending spot.**

 **I'm looking forward to revealing the Inquisitors' Imperial Arms, and I hope you all will enjoy them, for now I end it here.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS

 **Love,  
Revan's Wraith.**


	4. New Mission

**(Revan's AN): Let us jump into the story.**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Liar Mask, by Rika Mayama.

 **Main Writer:** Revan's Stories

 **Beta Read By:** Sanishii Ryuu

* * *

"I yield."

Those two words had brought Esdeath much ecstasy. It was so much that she didn't even try to hide her smile. "You belong to me now Tatsumi." She stated in a commanding tone while moving her rapier away from his throat.

"Excuse me?" Tatsumi said with confusion in his voice. "Did you just say that I belong to you?" He had admitted his defeat begrudgingly and had prepared himself for the boasting to come, but what Tatsumi did not prepare for was something like that. It was cryptic and very confusing.

"Yes." She confirmed as she stared into his eyes with a hungry look.

"Some elaboration I feel is required." The Grand Inquisitor stated with a frown.

"Is there?" She mused with a smile still on her face. She could have removed her foot, and allow him to get up, but she enjoyed the positions they were in and believed this was how it should be for now on. "I believe it is pretty simple."

Tatsumi's frown deepened after hearing that. Numerous ideas poured through his mind, as he thought of what to do, but none of them felt like they were the right course of action. With a sigh, he said, "General Esdeath, I have yielded this fight, and would like to get up so that I may get cleaned up and return to my duties."

Esdeath stared into his eyes, for what seemed like a solid minute before releasing a giggle. _"You really don't want to be in this humiliating position do you?"_ She said to herself, as she did a quick glance around to see everyone's eyes on them. She could tell by Budo's posture that he was ready to launch an attack on her should she try anything.

"Very well, but you will not be returning to your duties. I have a lot of important things that I need to discuss with you. Not to mention we have dinner tonight." She said as she lifted her foot off of his chest, and offered him a hand to help him up.

Tatsumi groaned in annoyance as he took her hand. "Why is there always something with you." He didn't know what was up with the blue-haired woman, but she was managing to piss him off more and more. It was a never-ending cycle with her, and that annoyed him. He just wanted to be rid of her, so that he could move on with his life, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

 _"He's been hanging around that old geezer too much,"_ Esdeath decided to ignore his comment about her, and focus on the things she had in mind for her Tatsumi. The first thing, and probably the most important thing to her was shattering that mask he wears. It may be cute sometimes when he devoids himself of all of his emotions, but that wasn't going to be the normal thing between them. He was going to be more open with her, and show her what she knows is underneath all of this.

"Can you walk Tatsumi?" She asked him.

"Yes. You didn't cripple me. You just took me by surprise." Tatsumi stated with traces of annoyance in his voice.

"We're going to have to work on that attitude of yours Tatsumi," Esdeath said with a small smile as she cast him a glance. "but we can worry about that later, for now, let us return to your room. That injury shouldn't go left unattended, and I have things to discuss with you."

"Why are you tagging along with me? I get treating my wound, but why are you coming with me?" Tatsumi questioned as he moved to retrieve his sword. As he went to retrieve his weapon, the Great General had ordered the soldiers to get back to training, but he had continued to keep an eye on the pair. He was concerned for Tatsumi, and was confident Esdeath would try something.

"I believe I had already stated my reason," Esdeath said as he sheathed his sword. "but since you didn't catch it, I will repeat it. I have things that I have to discuss with you."

"You're not going to give me a choice in this matter are you?" The Grand Inquisitor said as he looked back at her. He knew she was going to force him to interact with her, but he was hoping that he could get some space from her, but that didn't look like it would be the case. She was going to make him a chat with her one way, or another.

"Nope, now let us be off." Replied the General with a smirk. _"I am interested in what kind of artifacts you keep in your room Tatsumi."_

* * *

After quickly changing his attire, and checking his wound Tatsumi entered his suite's living room only to see Esdeath checking out the paintings he has hung up on the walls. The portraits didn't hold anything exciting at all to him and were put up merely for decorations, so he didn't understand why she was looking at them with great interest.

He had first assumed it was because she was a person who likes art, but after remembering who he was thinking of, he couldn't help from smiling. The thought of Esdeath being a person of art and literature was too much that he almost started laughing.

"Find something that has peaked your interest?" He asked her as his face returned to its usual stone one he has.

"No, not really," Esdeath admitted as she glanced back at him. "I'm not one for art. I don't know why, but it is just something I don't find very appealing to me."

 _"Big surprise there."_ He sarcastically said to himself. "Art isn't something I find to be that interesting either. However some of these were gifts given to me by some of the Ministers, so I decided to keep them. They went out of there way to get me it, and it would be insulting if they found what they got me in the trash." Tatsumi said as he quickly scanned the paintings.

"Hm, gift or not I wouldn't waste time having something put up on my walls, but that is just me," Esdeath confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

 _"It wouldn't even be you putting them up actually. It would most likely be like a servant or something."_ Tatsumi said with a small frown. "Anyways, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me? I need to see if my men have made any progress with the interrogation and if they have acquired the information that we're looking for."

"Your duties and what not can wait, and you don't need to check up on them, you want to check up on them, but that is understandable considering that our history isn't that great right now." Esdeath said as she turned around and began to walk towards the sofa with Tatsumi right behind her.

"You're not wrong about that last part." He muttered loud enough for her to hear causing her to smirk a little.

Taking a seat, and patting the cushion on her left, she said, "Sit Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looked at where she patted for several seconds before reluctantly sitting down next to her. As he sat down, Esdeath began to speak. "Now that no one can hear us, I want you to know that I want you to be mine. Not just as a subordinate, but as my lover. My mate."

"Huh?" Was his response, as he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I said I want you to be my mate," Esdeath repeated with a stern look and voice. "I figured you would be confused and would want to speak privately about this, so I thought it would be best if we spoke here. Just the two of us like lovers."

"But we're not lovers though," Tatsumi muttered as he tried to wrap his head around this declaration. He didn't understand her at all. One moment she was having no problem humiliating him in front of nobles and creating rumors, next she was wanting to fight him to the death, and now she is being concerned about his thoughts and wanting him to be her lover? What was with her?

"You're surprisingly calm about this." Esdeath started as she turned to face him. "Have you perhaps been secretly desiring to become my mate?" It didn't matter what he said in response, Tatsumi was going to be hers, even if she was going to have to use a little force, she was going to make him hers.

"Wha-No!" Tatsumi said as he attempted to get up, but before he could stand fully erect, Esdeath grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, forcing him to fall on top of her, however before he could land on her, Esdeath moved to where he landed on the couch. She quickly climbed on top of him while turning him over and pinned his hands above his head as he said, "What the fuck are you doing Esdeath?"

Tatsumi had acted on instinct when he said that and had attempted to break free from her, but her grip was like iron making it impossible to free himself. Watching him try to get out of her grasp made Esdeath smile, the sight was something she loved and was looking forward to him squirming more out of embarrassment in their future.

Seeing this smirk on Esdeath's face caused Tatsumi to struggle more. He started to buck like a horse trying to unsaddle its rider but failed. No matter how much he kicked and moved, Esdeath continued to straddle him. Eventually, he ceased this and said with annoyance in his voice. "Would you get off of me Esdeath?"

"No," She firmly stated as she stared into his eyes. "I want you to understand that you're mine Tatsumi. The hair on your body, the blood you bleed, the air you breathe, everything that is yours is mine Tatsumi."

 _"She's crazy. She is literally crazy."_ Tatsumi said to himself while gazing into her eyes. He had heard many strange claims from people during his time as the Grand Inquisitor, but what he was hearing right now was nothing but delusions. "General Esdeath-"

"Address me as Esdeath from now on Tatsumi. I don't like it when you're this formal with me. We're lovers, and lovers don't talk like that in private." Esdeath interrupted with traces of seriousness in her voice. Esdeath's heartbeat quickened at the confused look he gave her, it was cute, and made her just want to attack him in a sexual, loving way.

"Esdeath..." Tatsumi said in a low and annoyed tone. "You do understand how crazy you sound right now, right? You also make it sound like I'm your possession." He was trying to be polite, but it was hard for him to show respect since she was sitting on top of him.

"People have called me crazy and insane before," Esdeath admitted with a voice that showed that she wasn't bothered at all about these comments. "and there is a chance I could be crazy, crazy in love with you." As she said the last part she moved to where her breasts were pushed up against his chest, and her face was just inches away from his.

Tatsumi turned his head to the side, he was getting more and more frustrated with her, but there was nothing he could do, unless he wanted to resort to violence which he was somewhat tempted to do. "Esdeath you're making me very uncomfortable right now." He murmured in an embarrassed voice.

"Am I?" She mused with reddening cheeks. The way he spoke was something she loved and was something she wanted to hear again.

"Yes." He answered, still refusing to look at her.

"I don't plan on doing anything with you, _at least not yet_." She replied in a soft, hushed tone that still managed to send chills down Tatsumi's spine. "I just want you to understand that you now belong to me, and that I'm not letting anyone else have you."

Finally looking into her eyes again, Tatsumi sternly said, "I don't belong to anyone, nor do I serve you. I serve the Imperial Court." He could of accepted what she was saying, but he wasn't going to. He had remembered that he was the Grand Inquisitor, and he wasn't going to let the General have her way with him.

Esdeath stared into his eyes for about a solid minute, she looked for any signs of him backing down, but found no traces. With a smirk forming on her face, she said, "You can say this now, but within a week you're going to be mine Tatsumi. Not just as a lover, but as my subordinate."

"I doubt that-"

Tatsumi was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Both their attention shifted to the door, Tatsumi mentally thanking the person, while Esdeath glared at the door with irritation for interrupting their time together.

As she reluctantly got off of him, the person behind the door spoke. "Grand Inquisitor, the Prime Minister has summoned you to his chambers."

 _"That's a first..."_ Tatsumi said to himself as he moved towards the door, not even caring in the slightest that Esdeath was annoyed. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of the Prime Minister's personal courier. "Is there any specific reason why he requested me?" The Grand Inquisitor demanded in his usual stern-like voice.

"He didn't tell me sir, but he did say that it was urgent." The Courier firmly answered earning a sigh from the leader of the Inquisitors.

"Well then..." He started before looking back at Esdeath who was still sitting on the couch. "I apologize General Esdeath, but it seems I am needed, so I'm going to have to cancel on that little date of ours." He wasn't sorry at all, in fact, his lips had moved slightly upwards forming a shit-eating grin.

 _"Two can play at this game..."_ Esdeath said with her own smirk. "It's okay, I actually have something that I need to do too. I just remembered it, so you go ahead and speak with the Prime Minister." Tatsumi didn't like that smirk of hers and was pretty sure he had made a big mistake by teasing her like that.

"Why do I feel like that's going to bite me in the ass..." He mumbled very quietly.

* * *

Walking into the Prime Minister's quarters, the Grand Inquisitor was met with the sight of multiple women who were sitting on these large pillows. All of them were wearing skimpy clothing and looked to be drugged or super drunk. He didn't know which one, but he assumed it was the former.

The women who instinctively began to crawl towards the Grand Inquisitor. He didn't show any reaction to this, but on the inside, he was disgusted. He doubted any of them had agreed to come here and were forced to be like this.

He in a somewhat respectful manner, moved their hands away from his body when they clutched onto him. He had felt sorry for them, but there was nothing he could really do for them.

He didn't notice this at first, but as he moved closer to the bedroom door, the Grand Inquisitor could hear faint moans and groans.

Reaching the door, the Grand Inquisitor released a sigh, and knocked on the door while saying, "Prime Minister?"

The groans had come to a stop, and he heard from the other side. "Come in Tatsumi!"

"Please be dressed..." The Grand Inquisitor muttered under his breath as he slowly opened the door. To his disappointment and annoyance, the Prime Minister wasn't dressed, and was currently riding a woman who looked to be in her early thirties.

The Grand Inquisitor stood there with an unreadable expression, he didn't know what to think, and honestly couldn't process the scene.

"Just... One second..." The large man grunted as he continued to thrust into the woman who released moans each time he shoved his cock deeper into her.

 _"I could end him right now. All I have to do is just draw my sword, and run it through him... That's it, it's all I have to do, so why haven't I done it already? I could cut the snake's head off right now, and leave it up to my Inquisitors to deal with his colleagues."_ The Grand Inquisitor stated as he continued to watch the fat man.

"Ahh!" The obese man cried out as he did one last thrust into the woman. "That... That was beautiful. I really needed that." The Prime Minister said in between breaths as he looked down at the lady.

The woman didn't say anything in response, nor did the Prime Minister care. He simply grabbed the red robes next to her and put it on to cover himself. Averting his attention to the leader of the Inquisitors, he said, "Tatsumi my boy, it is time we talk about your relationship with General Esdeath."

 _"He's ditching formalities..."_ Tatsumi noted. "There is nothing going on between us. I have no feelings for her, and don't intend to return any affection." The Grand Inquisitor admitted as the large man started to approach him.

"But she has feelings for you, right?" Honest questioned as he wrapped his arm around the young male, and began leading him out of his bedchambers.

"She lusts for me, but I wouldn't say she loves me." He answered in his stern voice.

"Then we need to change that." The Prime Minister confessed causing the Grand Inquisitor to quirk him an eyebrow. "I see that you're confused. Well, if General Esdeath has a thing for you, then I want you to jump on that. I want you to-"

"You're not ordering me to actually try courting the General are you?" Tatsumi interrupted with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't be foolish of course I am." He stated as he looked at the young brown haired male. "General Esdeath may show some allegiance to me, but that is because she and I are allies. However, from what I've heard, and seen it seems like she has a thing for you, and we need to use that to our advantage."

"You can't be serious." The Grand Inquisitor replied as he removed himself from the large man's grasp. "You're asking me to do the impossible."

"I'm not asking you, I am ordering you to do it." The Prime Minister declared as he glared at the leader of the Inquisitors. "If you value, your men, and prefer not to be her subordinate, then seduce her. You serve the majesty, and securing Esdeath's undying allegiance is something he needs."

"But that's- I... I can't do that! She's insufferable! You're asking me to not only get along with that demon but to possibly sleep with her! I can't do that." Tatsumi stated with irritation in his voice as he resisted the urge to draw his sword and kill the man.

"If you value your Inquisitors, and their loved ones then you will do it." The Prime Minister sternly stated with anger in his voice. "I have allowed you to do whatever you please when it comes to troublemakers, and now I'm wanting you to secure Esdeath's loyalty to the Empire."

"But that's-"

"Am I understood?" The Prime Minister demanded.

"... Yes, Prime Minister." Tatsumi said as he looked at the floor earning a small smile from the fat man.

"Good, now return to your duties, and remember if you fail me, it won't only be your life, but the lives of your men and their loved ones." The Prime Minister stated before walking back to his bedchambers, leaving Tatsumi all alone with his thoughts.

"I'm going to kill that man one day..." He promised himself. "I don't know when, but one of these days I'm going to fucking butcher that man."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Short chapter, I know, how could I do this, but I was wrapping up the Prologue Arc, and yeah. As you can see, Tatsumi has had the urge to kill, and probably should have just killed the Prime Minister, but the lives of his Inquisitors, their families and lovers mean to much to him. It shows also that even though the Grand Inquisitor is powerful, he is still kind of weak. It also kind of shows that the Prime Minister in a way has a father like relationship with him, in a weird way. Anyways, I'm not going to justify this anymore. I'm going to end it here. Feel free to comment, follow and favorite, next chapter will be longer.**

 **Link to the Discord Server:** discord. gg/TGPM9pH

 ** _Love,_**  
 ** _Revan's Stories._**


	5. Officially Lovers

**(Revan's AN): Let us jump into the story.**

 **((Did you guys know that the Capital City is 200,000 Sq. Kilometers? That's the size of Nebraska.))**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Liar Mask, by Rika Mayama.

 **Main Writer:** Revan's Stories

 **Beta Read By:** No one.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor released a sigh as his eyes shifted from the report to Inquisitor Theo. "And they're positive that it's Colonel Macintosh? It's not just some Revolutionary soldier wielding the Teigu?" He questioned with traces of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, one of the soldiers claimed that the colonel had a chance to kill him, but let him live." Inquisitor Theo affirmed, in his voice was a tinge of sadness.

At this, the Grand Inquisitor released a groan. "The Imperial Court is starting to get on my nerves. First, they want us to find a lost Teigu that's somewhere in the far North. Now they want us to deal with a colonel who was assumed dead?" He stated as he set the report down on his desk.

"This is the price for peace." Came the Inquisitor's response, a smirk written on his face.

"But we don't have peace though." Tatsumi countered. "The Northern Tribesmen are trying to take our land for their own. There's a rebellion that's growing larger and larger every day, and then there are talks about the Western Tribes preparing for war."

"Don't forget Night Raid." Theo cheerfully added.

"Oh yes, then there is Night Raid." Tatsumi started his tone full of nothing but sarcasm. "The group who assassinates anyone they deem corrupt. The group that we should be hunting down and dealing with, instead of locating Imperial Arms."

"Don't we assassinate corrupt officials as well?" Theo questioned with a frown.

"Yes, but that's because they refuse to give up." The Grand Inquisitor declared with a serious expression. "Sure there might be times where we don't give them a choice, but there had been many times where we've had them face proper judgment. Plus it's our job. We're supposed to do this stuff to keep the peace, they just straight up murder them."

"Heh, I guess, but in the end, we're kind of the same as Night Raid." Theo said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "We're both Teigu wielding groups and do terrible things in the name of the _greater good_."

Tatsumi was quiet after hearing this. He could have attempted to argue with that, but in reality, he was speaking the truth. The Inquisitors weren't and aren't perfect, they had done many things that some would consider fucked up, but they had no choice. If they wanted to change the Empire from within, then they had to get blood on their hands.

It was the only way, you couldn't change the Empire without getting your hands dirty.

"I guess-" Tatsumi started only to stop speaking when he heard someone knocking on the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors, but nonetheless allowed them entry. "Come in."

His expression wavered a bit when he saw the visitor. The person was none other than Esdeath, and she had a smirk written on her face which only meant trouble for him.

"Hello, _my dear_ Tatsumi." Esdeath greeted, her smirk never faltering.

"Hello... Esdeath." He had tried to show some enthusiasm and friendliness, but he just couldn't, he disliked Esdeath and the fact that the two of them were 'dating' made it impossible.

"General Esdeath." Inquisitor Theo said as he bowed his head in a respectful manner.

"Theo is it?" She asked as she directed her attention to him who nodded in response. "I've heard you're getting married soon, congratulations. I hope Tatsumi and I can get married one day as well."

Tatsumi refused to take the bait. He knew that it was a trap. "Is there something you need Esdeath? I was kind of in the middle of a discussion."

"Is it a crime to see my lover?" She asked in a voice that was too sweet and nice.

"No it isn't, but I'm just wondering what you need from me." The Grand Inquisitor stated.

"I need some _alone time_ with you, right now." She said with a smirk. She was enjoying this too much.

"Inquisitor-"

"Already on it Grand Inquisitor." Theo said as he quickly moved past Esdeath leaving the two of them in the room alone.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Esdeath spoke. "And here I thought you guys were strictly professional, but it looks like you guys are friends."

"We've been serving together for a while now. It would make sense if we all became friends, besides it's not like we can become friends with anyone else." Tatsumi defended, he didn't see the point of her bringing up his friendship with Theo, but he betted that it was her attempt to make small talk or something like that.

"True, you guys are basically assassins, and there's always the chance you have to kill the people you become friends with outside of the Inquisitors." Esdeath said before walking behind the desk, and getting up on it. Putting herself within arms reach of him.

"You're sitting on my work." He pointed out, in his voice was irritation.

"Am I?" She quipped making him roll his eyes.

"General Esdeath-"

"It's Esdeath, remember?" She interrupted with that shit eating grin he hated.

" _Esdeath_. Is there something you need? Or are you here to just waste my time?" Tatsumi demanded with growing irritation. He was now understanding why the Great General Budo gives her the stink eye. She's annoying as hell.

"Well, if you must know..." She started in a tone that managed to piss him off even more. "The Northern Prince, Numa Seika has been taking land from the Empire, and now the Imperial Court wants me to deal with it."

"So you're going to be leaving?" He questioned, he tried his best not to show excitement, but he was pretty sure she heard it due to the small frown that appeared on her face.

"Yes, but there is something else." Esdeath said as her smile reappeared causing Tatsumi to frown.

"What is it?" The Grand Inquisitor asked only to see her grin get bigger.

"The Imperial Court believes this would be-"

 _"Oh no."_ He said to himself as he listened to her.

"-the perfect time for you to recover the lost Teigu, so you'll be coming with me." She stated with traces of glee in her voice.

"I can't." He quickly responded as he thought of his excuse why. "I have to find this Colonel that is supposed to be dead, and eliminate him."

"That's not going to be a problem." Esdeath said with a wave of her hand. "The Imperial Court doesn't think all of the Inquisitors are needed in the North, so they want you to take two of them with you. The rest will stay in the Capital and do whatever those old men need them to do."

The Grand Inquisitor gritted his teeth in irritation, they had trapped him, he had no choice, but to go with her.

"Can't I just send my second in command?" He asked in hopes that he could weasel out of this.

"You could..." She started causing his eyes to light up with excitement. "However, that might not be the wisest idea to leave me alone with them."

Tatsumi scowled upon hearing this. _Now_ he had officially been trapped. If he didn't go there was a chance of his men getting killed by Esdeath, if he did go there's a chance he'd be raped to death by Esdeath.

With a sigh, he spoke. "When will we leave?"

"In three days, my love." She said with a smile that sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

Tatsumi released a sigh of annoyance. He had been doing that a lot recently and started to wonder if this was going to be a habit of his.

He was hoping it wouldn't be.

The reason why he sighed was because today was the day he would be leaving the Capital City and going North.

He had decided that he was going to take Inquisitors Ulf and Wulf due to them having the most experience in the Northern Regions.

"Grand Inquisitor," Spoke Ulf who was standing on Tatsumi's left.

"are you okay?" Finished Wulf who was standing on Tatsumi's right.

"If I'm being honest? No, I'm not okay, I'm very annoyed with all of this." He admitted as the sounds of the double doors opening echoed throughout the throne room.

He could have been doing other things right now, but instead, he and his two subordinates were having to stand and watch as Emperor Makoto sends off General Esdeath to deal with the Northern Tribes.

The other Inquisitors were here as well, but right now they weren't on duty, so they were in the crowd of onlookers.

As one of the soldiers announced General Esdeath's arrival, the Grand Inquisitor couldn't help from releasing another sigh.

He watched as she strode towards the throne, and was pretty sure she winked at him upon their eyes meeting.

Once she reached the steps that led to the throne, Esdeath took a knee.

"General Esdeath," Came the voice of the young ruler causing Tatsumi's attention to shift to the boy standing at the top of the steps. "You're one of the Empire's most trusted Generals, who has defended our great nation many times in the past. As you are well aware, the Northern Tribes is taking our land and slaughtering our people. This cannot stand, and with the Prime Minister's counseling, we have decided that you should have the honors of dealing with them."

Numerous onlookers who weren't aware of the situation began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves causing the Grand Inquisitor to roll his eyes in annoyance. These people would gossip about anything.

"My Emperor, thank you, this is a tremendous honor. I'll be sure not to fail you." Esdeath said in a tone that made some of the observers start to appraise her which caused Tatsumi to release another sigh. He seriously was getting irritated with all of this.

"That is good to hear, but we've also decided that you shouldn't deal with them alone." The Emperor added as his eyes landed on Tatsumi.

 _"Don't do what I think you're-"_

"Grand Inquisitor, please step forward." The Emperor requested as he gestured for him to stand next to Esdeath.

 _"-and you did it."_ The Grand Inquisitor said to himself as he hung his down a little and stepped onto the red carpet. As he did this, countless of people began to whisper amongst themselves about what they think of this.

Standing next to his _beloved_ , Tatsumi said with a nod of his head. "My Emperor."

The Emperor in response bowed his head before speaking to the crowd. "Due to the threat, the Northern Tribes are posing, the Imperial Court and I have decided to send the Grand Inquisitor, and Inquisitors Ulf and Wulf to assist General Esdeath in dealing with these invaders. Together they will defeat these Northerners and show them what happens when they declare war on us!"

The spectators began to applaud the young Emperor, and Tatsumi probably would've too if he wasn't on duty. The young ruler's speech was impressive. Sure he was annoyed a little, but the boy was becoming a better ruler every day which meant they were getting closer and closer to being able to cleanse the corruption.

His thoughts however were interrupted when he felt someone wrap their hand around his. Looking to his right, he noticed that Esdeath was no longer kneeling and had a faint streak of red across her face.

"What're you-" The Grand Inquisitor started in a whisper only for him to be stopped by the Emperor.

"I know many of you have been wondering about the relationship between General Esdeath and the Grand Inquisitor, there has been much gossip about them, but that gossip will end today!" The young ruler shouted to the crowd causing a frown to appear on Tatsumi's face. He knew what was going on now, and he didn't like it one bit.

In fact, he didn't see this as important at all, nor relevant to what's going on, but apparently, that didn't matter to the Emperor.

"I, your Emperor, announce that General Esdeath and the Grand Inquisitor are lovers! The two of them shall usher in peace in the North together!" The Emperor declared with an energetic smile written on his face. The Prime Minister also had a smile on his face, but that was directed to Budo who had a small scowl on his face.

As the onlookers cheered and spoke to one another about their opinions, Tatsumi gave Esdeath a serious look and said to her. "Did you know he was going to do this?"

"The Prime Minister thought it was best for him to address this." She replied, the faint blush still decorating her face. "After all, we're in a civil war, and the people need something to take their minds off of it."

"So my love life is going to be that thing?" He hissed with irritation creeping into his voice.

" _Our_ , o _ur_ love life is going to be that thing." Esdeath corrected prompting the Grand Inquisitor to release a growl of anger. "Don't be like that Tatsumi. Just think of all the fun we're going to be having now that we're officially lovers."

Tatsumi didn' say anything. He didn't like this at all, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he tried to object it would just cause him problems, so all he could do really, was bite his tongue and do his best to avoid all the recreational things that lovers do.

He may be forced to sleep in a room with her now, but that was all he was going to do with her.

Lay down next to her and enter an unconscious state.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Sorry for a short chapter, I realized that I didn't wrap all of the prologue arc up, and because of that I had to do this chapter. This one shows that Esdeath has Tatsumi address her as his lover, but hasn't done anything with her yet, and shows that he's being forced into this whether he likes it or not. Next arc is going to focus on the two and the North. I like the North, and it sets up a lot, so hopefully I do it well. Anyways, I'm ending it here, I'm not feeling well, and I got other things to do, so yeah.**

 **Link to the Discord Server:** discord. gg/TGPM9pH

 **Love,**  
 **Revan's Stories.**


	6. Arriving In The North

**(Revan's AN): It's been a good while hasn't it?**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Meet Me On The Battlefield, by SVRCINA - Nightcore Version.

 **Main Writer:** Revan the Edgelord

 **Beta Read By:** No one.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor along with his two Inquisitors walked in silence down the rows and rows of tents.

They had now officially entered the Northern regions after days of traveling, and because of this Esdeath had decided to allow her troops to rest for a few days before they begin the march again to the Northern Capital City.

He was a little taken back by how he treated her men, but he assumed this was just a guise. There was no way in hell she actually cared for her men.

Still though, he was impressed by this. Budo has a large amount of respect by his men, but there were some of them who didn't support him. Esdeath was different, all of her men were willing to die for her if need be.

As he and his Inquisitors passed by numerous soldiers, Tatsumi noticed some of them eyeballing the three of them as well as whispering about them.

The whispers were trivial and just gossip.

None of them were really interesting; the topics were mainly about his relationship with Esdeath.

"Grand Inquisitor do you," Started Ulf who was on his left.

"think it's necessary," Continued Wulf who was on his right.

"For us to be here?" They finished together.

The Grand Inquisitor didn't say anything at first. Truth be told he was still taken back by how they could talk like that, it was incredible in his eyes, and he doubted he'd ever get rid of this surprise he had for it, for they were basically always in sync, and knew whatever the other one was thinking. The only difference between them really was their hairstyles.

"Do I think it's necessary?" He said aloud as he rubbed his chin and considered it for a couple of seconds. "Not really, I mean don't get me wrong the Northern Tribes are a problem, but this isn't something that requires our attention. However, what I think is irrelevant to the Imperial Court, they don't care about what I want or anything like that. They only care about themselves and their agendas."

"You're not wrong." The twins said in unison. "They're selfish."

"Yeah, they are, but it's not something to fret over. Eventually, change will come." Tatsumi assured as they finally arrived at their destination which was Esdeath's tent.

Usually, the commander of an army would have several guards around the tent, but because this was General Esdeath, there were no guards at all.

"Grand Inquisitor." Both twins said with a small nod before walking away, leaving Tatsumi all by himself.

Once they out of hearing range, Tatsumi released a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Esdeath if he was being honest with himself and had been trying his hardest to avoid being around her, but so far that had been proven to be quite difficult.

You'd think it would be easy, but in reality, it was hard, and that was because his options to go places were limited. He couldn't go hunting because Esdeath apparently loved doing that and would invite herself along, and he couldn't just sit in his tent because his tent was their tent, so all he could do really was wander around until it was time for the army to move again.

"Here we go." The Grand Inquisitor said to himself as he moved the flap and entered the tent.

Upon entering he was greeted by the sight of a desk and a few chairs, along with a queen size bed, and Esdeath who was sitting on the said bed drinking wine and reading a report. There was also a large metal tub used for bathing, and two other pieces of furniture.

Esdeath's eyes almost instantly moved from the paper to him, and she couldn't help from smiling. "Welcome back Tatsumi. I trust you enjoyed your walk around the camp?"

"Yeah..." The Grand Inquisitor answered with a bit of reluctance. He wasn't surprised by the question for he did say to her earlier that he was going to go on a walk, but he wouldn't have been surprised if she had someone follow him, for Esdeath seemed like that kind of person to him.

"That's good to hear." She before patting a spot on the bed and saying in a voice that had a trace of command in her voice. "Now come sit with me."

Tatsumi was a bit hesitant upon hearing this. He didn't know what she had in mind, and didn't exactly want to be around her, but because he had no logical excuse that he could think of, he listened to the request. Of course, that didn't mean he did it easily, it had taken him a while due to him marching over to the bed with great reluctance.

Esdeath couldn't help herself from being a little amused at this, but that didn't stop her from immediately wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him in closer, thus causing them to have no distance between them whatsoever.

"Take a look at this." She then said as she showed him the paper, not giving him a chance to complain about what she had just done.

He didn't say anything, but he did give her an annoyed look before directing his attention to the sheet. As he began to read it, Esdeath pulled down his hood that was concealing his hair.

After about a minute of reading, Tatsumi spoke. "So why did you want me to read something Numa Seika sent to you?"

"Don't you find it adorable?" Esdeath asked with a smile. "We haven't even been in the Northern Provinces for long, and he's already sent me a love letter telling me that I need to pull my forces back to the Capital City or else we'll face him and his men's fury."

"No... I don't find it adorable." Tatsumi answered with an annoyed look. Most people wouldn't take threats like that as a love letter, but then again he needed to remember that Esdeath wasn't even close to most people. She was practically insane.

"Tch, you really need to loosen up." Esdeath said with a trace of annoyance before taking a sip of her glass of wine. "This strict and serious behavior is unbefitting for you."

"And you're loose behavior is unbefitting of you." Tatsumi replied with irritation in his voice. "You're a-"

"General of the Empire, I know Tatsumi, but I'm also a woman who wants to enjoy the company of her man." Esdeath said with a tired expression.

As Tatsumi considered his response, Esdeath rested her head on his shoulder and said to him. "Why are you always serious?"

"Because I'm the Grand Inquisitor and my job isn't an easy one?" Tatsumi replied with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"I understand that you're the _Grand Inquisitor_ and that you want to uphold your reputation, but that doesn't explain why you're serious when it's just me, Tatsumi." Esdeath said in response with a slightly exhausted tone. "When you're with me I'd prefer it if you were more relaxed and open with me and not, well this."

"That'd require me to see you as a friend or a lover, which are things I don't see you as at all." He declared in a firm manner with a small frown written on his face. The words may have been cold, but it was nonetheless the truth. He didn't see her as his lover, nor did he see her as a friend and doubted he ever would look at her in that way.

"You wound me." Esdeath replied before getting out of the bed and walking over to the two drawer dresser, which was next to the metal tub.

"Sorry, but it's merely the truth." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He could care less if it had hurt her feelings, it was a fact and facts don't lie.

"We'll have to work on that then, but for now it's no big deal." She said as she started to undress causing Tatsumi to look away. "Anyways, there is suppose to be a meeting with the officers of my army in about twenty minutes, I'd like for you to attend it and come up with our attack strategy."

"... Why?" Tatsumi questioned in a curious tone while keeping his eyes away from Esdeath's body. His expression had changed to one that was of confusion, but that didn't make him look at her.

"Because I won't be attending it, and I'm curious if you can come up with something an attack plan." Esdeath answered as she almost finished undressing. "If you don't want to do it, then you don't have to do it, you can just spend your time in here and help wash me."

The Grand Inquisitor was able to tell just by the sound of her voice that she had a big smirk on her face when she mentioned that last part, but what irritated him more than that was the fact that she was basically saying he had two options, and those were he could either attend the meeting in her place, or stay here with her.

"Why aren't you attending it?" He questioned with a hint of interest in his voice. "If this is going to be about the attack plan on these Northerners, then don't you think you, the General of this army, should be there?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like it." Came her response as she got into the metal tub that had apparently been filled with water. "Plus I want to be surprised by what you come up with."

"You make it sound like I'm going." Tatsumi muttered in an annoyed tone that reached her ears.

"Oh, so you're going to be staying with me then?" Esdeath said with a smile.

"No." He quickly answered. "I have decided that I am in the mood to hunt something now, so I'm going to go hunting right now."

At this, Esdeath's smile got slightly bigger. She had found his reactions and actions to just be adorable, and it made her want to tease him even more, but for now, she had decided to end it there.

"Alright then, I hope you enjoy your hunt." She said as she relaxed her muscles and submerged more of her body into the tub.

Tatsumi said nothing in response, and stared at her for quite some time before getting up and exiting the tent. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he had a feeling that Esdeath was planning something fishy. He just didn't know what.

* * *

After Tatsumi left the tent he went to the camp's stables that looked after his horse, and left the encampment.

He wasn't exactly in the mood to hunt anything, but at the time, he had just wanted to do something that he wanted to do and not what Esdeath wanted him to do. It was petty, and honestly a little sad, but he was just infuriated with Esdeath and how she acted like she was his superior.

The only people he answered to were the members of the Imperial Court, and the Emperor, anyone else and he didn't have to take orders. In fact, now that he thought about it he didn't understand why she wanted him to attend this war council, for he and his Inquisitors weren't even going to be partaking in these upcoming battles.

Sure, the Emperor had said that he and Esdeath were going to crush these Northerners, but his actual assignment was to find and recover the Imperial Arms that was somewhere in the Northern Area. That was it, so why did he need to come up with the attack plan when he wasn't even going to be fighting the Northerners? Of course, he could participate in the battles if he wanted to, but that was optional. Under no circumstances is he required to join in the battles.

As he rode out into the snowy forest, Tatsumi let loose a sigh before having his horse come to a halt.

"You can come out now; I know you're there." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. The Grand Inquisitor didn't know if the people who were stalking him were purposefully revealing their positions, or if they were just bad at hiding their presence.

Not long after he declared this several figures wearing camouflage moved from their hiding positions and approached him.

"I'm surprised you were able to sense us." One of them stated in a gruff tone. The person who had spoken was one of the figures in front of him, and judging by their burly build and gruff tone, Tatsumi believed them to be a male.

"It wasn't exactly hard..." The Grand Inquisitor muttered to himself as he started to get out of his saddle, but stopped upon seeing one of the people on his left reach for their one-handed axe that was attached to their waist.

"We saw you come from that Imperial Camp, but you don't look like a normal soldier, what are you?" The person that had asked this was the same person who had spoken earlier.

"Not a soldier if that's what you're assuming." Tatsumi answered as he focused on his questioner. He could easily get off his horse and kill them all with his sword, or he could just use his Imperial Arms and kill them without even having to get out of his saddle, but at the moment he wasn't looking for a fight. Right now he just simply wanted to be alone.

"You a mercenary then?" The man asked, a small frown hidden underneath the white mask that covered his face.

"Nope." Came his response while letting loose a yawn.

"Then what are you?" One of the men on his right questioned in a heated tone, which had caused Tatsumi to shift his eyes towards them and gaze at them with a slightly annoyed look.

"Well, if you all must know, then technically I am a treasure hunter. I've come to the Northern Provinces to find a lost artifact, and I am simply traveling alongside General Esdeath's army for it's safer to travel with them." He stated, there was a trace of tiredness that could be detected in his voice, but he wasn't tired. He had just found this whole thing to be dull, and would prefer if they'd leave him alone.

As easy as it was to kill them, he believed it was a little too early for him to start killing Northerner scouts, so he was giving them a chance to leave. Plus they hadn't shown much hostility towards him yet, so there was no reason for him to be hostile.

"What's this artifact you're looking for?" The scout who had been questioning him asked in a voice that was filled with curiosity.

"That is none of your business." The Grand Inquisitor affirmed. He wasn't trying to be rude, but what they were asking about was something they shouldn't concern themselves with if they knew what's good for them.

Unfortunately, the man tried to force Tatsumi to talk by saying, "You're in the Northern Tribesmen territory, therefore you digging something up in here is my business."

"If you value your life, then you should stop putting your nose into my business." Tatsumi warned in a voice that was devoided of all emotion. This was his last warning, if the man continues to try getting this information from him, then he'll die.

Silence had filled the area after this declaration, in fact, it was so quiet that they all could hear the wind blowing. Eventually, the person that assumed leader of the scouts spoke.

"Seize him, Prince Numa-"

That was all he had managed to say before having Tatsumi's blade lodged into his head. He had done it in one quick motion, and before anyone else knew what happened Tatsumi used his Imperial Arms to kill the rest. It had taken him less than ten seconds to kill them all.

Once he was done with killing them, Tatsumi let loose another sigh and used his Imperial Arms to retrieve his blade. He then cleaned it before sheathing it in his scabbard and going about his business. He was a little upset that he had to kill them, but they had provoked him and forced his hand, so they had no one to blame but themselves for what had befallen upon them.

With that thought in mind, his thoughts shifted back to what he was originally thinking about.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Well, I finally updated this story, it's been a very long time, but it finally got an update. In all honesty, it was quite fun writing this Tatsumi, and I think I'm going to try writing for this story more, but I'm not going to make any promises just know that I will, at the very least, try to write more for this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you didn't well then it's whatever. Now, with that said and done, Revan out.**


	7. The Hunt Begins

**(Revan's AN): It's been a good while hasn't it?**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Meet Me On The Battlefield, by SVRCINA - Nightcore Version.

 **Main Writer:** Revan the Edgelord

 **Beta Read By:** No one.

* * *

Tatsumi had an expressionless look on his face as he, and his two Inquisitors rode into the burning town. He had been accustomed to destroying villages/towns that supported the Revolutionary Army in the past, but even then he and his men had never shown this much cruelty to the settlers.

While they may sometimes torture a handful of the traitors for important information, they'd never do the things he was seeing right now. He and the Inquisitors would never flay children around the ages of five to seven, nor would they rape the settlement's women, or even ransack their homes.

However, Esdeath and her army were different from them, and made it clear as day that there was no limit to cruelty. It didn't matter if you were a child, an old man, a crippled, or even an animal, Esdeath and her men would play with you until their heart's content.

It sickened him really, and seeing some of her men rape the women made him want to get involved and ask them what the hell they're doing, but in the end, he'd just cause himself more problems, for the infamous Ice Queen would just simply see it as him challenging her way of doing things, which would then lead to a confrontation between the two of them.

He didn't need that in his life, at least at the moment, so for now, he wasn't going to say anything about this, but one of these days he will. It might not be today or tomorrow, but he will eventually confront her on this.

After a while, the Grand Inquisitor and Inquisitors Ulf and Wulf arrived at the town center where General Esdeath and several of her soldiers were. Esdeath was currently sitting in a throne made up of ice, and was observing one of her men fight with a young male that looked around the age of sixteen.

Upon Tatsumi dismounting from his horse, Esdeath's gaze shifted, and she was no longer interested in the fight.

Tatsumi didn't meet her gaze, and at first watched the two fighters with a little bit of interest. The teenager's form was surprisingly good, but because he lacked experience, Esdeath's soldier was in control of the duel.

"Tatsumi, my dear," Esdeath called out, a little annoyed that he wasn't looking at her. "is there something you need?"

"No, not really." He answered as his eyes shifted from the two combatants who didn't stop their fight to Esdeath. "I'm only here to let you know that me and my Inquisitors are going to be heading out now to begin our mission."

"Oh?" Esdeath said in response with a tinge of interest in her voice. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Tatsumi replied not really understanding or seeing why she was acting like this was some new, and humungous news.

"So you came for a farewell kiss, yes?" Esdeath asked as a smirk appeared on he face.

Green energy crackled in Tatsumi's hand that had the mark for a second there in response to this, which was enough to make Esdeath laugh. Not only that, the power that had slipped out of Tatsumi was enough to stop the two warriors from fighting as well. In short, practically everyone's eyes that were within the vicinity were now on the two supposed lovers.

"No, I had only came to let you know what was going on, so you won't do anything irrational or erratic." Tatsumi stated in a slightly vexed tone that made Esdeath's smile get a little bit bigger.

"I see, but what makes you think I'd do one of those things my dear Tatsumi?" Esdeath questioned with a bit of curiosity in her voice, not even bothered that he let out a bit of his power. She had been informed about Tatsumi's true objective before departing to the Northern Provinces, and had understood that eventually Tatsumi and his Inquisitors would have to break off from the army in order to search the areas the army wouldn't be passing through, but what she didn't understand is why did he think she'd do one of these things he assumed she might do.

"No reason." Tatsumi replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Esdeath smirk had lessened at this, and escaping her lips was a small sigh. Sometimes she really disliked his personality, and this was one of those times. "Well," She started as she got out of her icy throne and made her way towards him. "since you're going to be gone, for who knows how long, I might as well do this."

"Do what?" The Grand Inquisitor questioned as his guard increased. He didn't believe they had anything more to talk, but he also couldn't stop himself from being a little curious as to what she meant by _this_.

She didn't even try to answer his question, and simply attempted to do what she had in mind. Unfortunately, Tatsumi stopped her by grabbing ahold of her wrist right before she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in a grave tone that would have most definitely shaken anyone else to their core.

Getting a little more tired of his attitude towards her, Esdeath said, "Can you just stop questioning me for ten seconds, Tatsumi? It's starting to get a little annoying."

"Can you just tell me wha-" His voice was abruptly silenced by Esdeath's lips. He had not expected her to do something like this, so she had managed to catch him off guard completely.

Letting go of her wrist, Tatsumi reeled back in surprise. He had seen in multiple books that women secretly loved getting these kinds of kisses, but not once had it ever crossed his mind that a woman would do this to him. It just wasn't something he considered a possibility.

Seeing him in this state brought Esdeath satisfaction. While she did secretly wish that she had kissed him longer, Esdeath was nonetheless content with their first kiss.

Eventually, Tatsumi was able to gather some of his bearings and said to her with traces of him still being taken back by the whole ordeal. "You kissed me.."

"Yes," She affirmed with a smirk before heading back to her icy throne. "Enjoy the hunt, and come back soon, my dear."

Tatsumi had a lot of things to say, but instead of voicing them, he turned around and got on his horse and rode out of the town with the twins right behind him.

 _"I need to figure out how to deal with Esdeath, and fast."_ He thought to himself with a stern expression. _"If I don't then I'm just going to get strung along by her, and played with, so I need to figure this out as soon as possible."_

* * *

Ieyasu had to hold back his sigh of boredom as he, and his fellow Inquisitors, watched the small council's meeting.

He had been assigned temporary leader of the Inquisitors until the Grand Inquisitor returned from the North and had thought that he and his brothers in arms would track down this believed to be dead colonel, but that wasn't the case at all.

No, instead of doing productive things, he and the rest of the Inquisitors have become the Emperor's temporary bodyguards. As for the reason why it was because the Prime Minister had told the emperor that Night-Raid has gotten a lot more bolder as of lately, and that he should have some Imperial Arms users to protect him in case Night-Raid does try assaulting the palace.

Of course, the real reason why the Prime Minister suggested this was so that he would get the protection from the Inquisitors since he was practically always with the Empero and to prevent them from doing anything he didn't like, for when they weren't doing anything they were usually investigating corrupt officials and handling them as they see fit.

 _"If I had known that this is what we would be doing, then I would have volunteered myself to go North with you."_ Ieyasu said to himself as he listened to the emperor's advisors suggestions. _"It would have been a lot more fun to hunt down a lost Imperial Arm than to listen to these old men tell the emperor what he should do on taxation."_

The person he was referring to was none other than the Grand Inquisitor, who was the only person he considered to be his family. Why he was the only one he considered to be his family is because the two of them grew up together as orphans alongside another who had already left this world. They had gone through practically everything together, and while Tatsumi may sometimes be a little cold and demanding with him, he still considered him to be his older brother.

As he continued to think about the possibility of delving into a long forgotten tomb a little bit of drool fell out of his mouth. He was a fan for exploration, and the thought of exploring a long forgotten crypt excited him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dwell on these thoughts for long, for he had noticed his emperor and his advisor get out of their chairs. The meeting had come to an end.

Wiping the small amount of drool beneath his lip, Ieyasu approached the young ruler, and saw that he had a bother expression written on his face.

"Is something wrong, My Emperor?" Ieyasu questioned, there were traces of concern could be heard in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's the matter Inquisitor Ieyasu." Came the emperor's response in a tone that was majorly lacking conviction. Ieyasu gave the ruler a doubtful look, but he said anything, his emperor spoke again. "Can you escort me to my room? I wish to retire for the day."

"Of course, My Emperor." Ieyasu affirmed before exiting the room behind the emperor's advisors who wasted no time in leaving with the three other Inquisitors forming a small formation around the young ruler.

It was a little strange that Prime Minister Honest didn't stop and see what's wrong with the emperor, but Ieyasu had saw out of the corner of his left eye that he was having what looked like an important conversation with one of the advisors that stayed behind. Nonetheless, the Inquisitors escorted their ruler to his room with no problems whatsoever.

Once they had done this, the Inquisitors were told by the emperor that they could spend the remainder of the day off and with their loved ones for they had apparently been doing a wonderful job protecting him, and he felt like they had earned it.

At first, they were a little hesitant, but after remembering that the most elite members of the Imperial Guard protect their emperor's chambers they went on their way, and while Theo did suggest that they hang out, Ieyasu chose to go to the graveyard and pay his respects to a certain someone, for it had been far too long since he had done that.

Who was this person he planned on visiting? Well, it was none other than a girl named Sayo, who was supposed to be Tatsumi's fiancée, but was met with an untimely death before that could happen.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN) And cut. While this chapter is short, I believe it is reasonable. In all honesty, it could have been even shorter, but I had added the second part in just so people would know what's going on in the Capital City with the other Inquisitors. Anyways, I believe the next chapter will most definitely be longer for I'll be able to write a lot more. Now, with that said, I'm going to go.**


	8. Acquiring Information

**(Revan's AN): I've kind of moved on.**

 **Full Summary:** "Our purpose is one of infinite, some call us executioners some call us peacekeepers, some call us assassins, some call us heroes, and some call us villains. However, those are all meaningless titles given to us. We only have one true title, and that is Inquisitor."

 **Completely AU, Single Pairing, Somewhat OOC**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ **Thinking**

"Flashbacks" - _**Talking**_

 _[Flashbacks]_ **\- Letters or Reports.**

 **Theme Song:** Meet Me On The Battlefield, by SVRCINA - Nightcore Version.

 **Main Writer:** Revan the Edgelord

 **Beta Read By:** No one.

* * *

Esdeath released a sigh of boredom as she watched her men finish off the remaining Northerners. It had been almost a week since Tatsumi had left the camp, and since then she has come to realize that she missed his company a lot.

The Ice Queen knew of course that she was going to miss him a little, but she didn't think it would be this bad to where she couldn't enjoy fighting, which was something she usually enjoyed regardless if her opponents were terrible.

 _"Even though I'm the stronger one between us, I bet I'm the only one who is missing the other's company."_ Was what Esdeath was thinking at this very moment.

She wasn't a fool and knew that Tatsumi disliked her, but what she couldn't still quite comprehend was why. She had understood in the past that using him to amuse herself had annoyed him tremendously, but that was practically weeks ago, so he should have gotten over that, right?

Nonetheless, Esdeath thought about the possible reasons why Tatsumi gave her the cold shoulder, and why he wasn't attempting to deepen their relationship.

Letting loose another sigh, this one being more along the lines of irritation, Esdeath decided to make her way back to her dragon as her troops began to celebrate their victory against the Northern , she would join them in these celebrations, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood, and wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Her second in command, a tall and seasoned warrior had seen her walking away, and started to follow her while calling out to her. "General Esdeath, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't satisfied with this fight." Esdeath answered as she continued walking. She wasn't lying when she said this, for she had found it to be dull, and that was because there were no Northerners who had even given her a little bit of a challenge. All of the ones she fought were weak, and didn't last ten seconds with her.

"Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that, General." As unfortunate as it was to hear this, her second in command couldn't really do anything to fix this, for the closest fort was about thirty miles West of where they're at right now.

Of course, if Esdeath wanted to, then she could most likely take the fort by herself, but her second in command had a feeling she wasn't in the mood to fight, and just wanted to be left alone.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it, Commander." She said in response as she approached her dragon, which was in the middle of feasting on some unlucky Northerner. "Oh, and don't stop the victory party on my account, you all have earned it."

"Understood, General!" Her second in command said with a salute.

With that said, Esdeath mounted the dragon and had it take off.

Once it was in the air, she looked at the soon to be night sky and thought of one thing.

 _"I wonder what Tatsumi is doing right now?"_

* * *

"Hrah!" Was the war cry Tatsumi released as he planted his sword deep into the danger beast's skull before leaping off of it and landing gracefully on his feet.

As the creature fell, the Northerner who was riding it had been flung off of it and onto the snow.

"Ugh," The man groaned as he got onto all fours and saw someone's legs about three feet away from him. Realizing whose legs those belong to, the Northerner slowly looked up and saw Tatsumi staring down at him.

"Well," He started as he straightened himself to where he was sitting on his knees. "I guess this means it is the end for me, right?"

"That depends on you." Tatsumi answered in an emotionless tone, his blade resting at his side, but ready to be swung if need be. "If you tell me what I need to know, then you can walk away, but if you don't then..."

He trailed off as he looked back at Ulf and Wulf who had come up on his six in their Imperial Arm's forms, which happened to be two very large wolfs that were about the size of a horse.

Their Teigu was called the Twin Reaving Wolves: Skoll and Hati, and unlike other Imperial Arms, this one required two users to use it. He didn't know why the first Emperor decide to make only one Teigu that required two users, and would most definitely ask the man if he was still around, but he couldn't for the Emperor had died almost a thousand years ago.

The Teigu took the form of two silvery amulets, one of them having a symbol of the sun, and the other having the symbol of the moon, and depending on what time it was would decide which one of the two was stronger. If It was daytime, then the one who wears Skoll's amulet would be the stronger of the two, while when it is night time the stronger one would be Hati.

Seeing the blood on their mouths and dripping from it, the Northerner could only assume his companions had met their fate.

"I see your point." He said with an awkward smile as he looked at Tatsumi, whose lips curved slightly upwards.

"I'm glad you do, now tell me what I need to know." He declared in a firm manner while keeping his blade at the ready. He highly doubted that the man would try anything, but that didn't mean he was going to drop his guard.

"I would, but first you gotta tell me what you want to know." The man affirmed with a frown. He knew what he was doing was cowardly, but he didn't want to be eaten alive, and had a son on the way.

"The lost Imperial Arm, you're part of the expedition that's planning on retrieving it, right?" Tatsumi demanded to know.

"Is that what it is?" The northerner said with a bit of surprise. "I just remembered being told that we were going to recover a long lost artifact with some Southern boys."

"Artifact, Imperial Arm, Teigu, it doesn't matter what it's called. The point is, is that you know where it is located, and you're going to tell me exactly where it is, or else I'm going to let them eat you." The Grand Inquisitor affirmed with a tiny bit of irritation in his voice.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly where it is because that is something I don't even know." The Northern said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "However, I can point you to the village that had discovered it, but that's only if you give me your word that you, or your, _companions_ don't kill me."

Deciding to accept his offer, Tatsumi cleaned his blade before sheathing it, and saying, "Alright, you have my word no harm shall come to you."

At this, the man smiled and said, "Wonderful."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Alright, so the reason why you haven't really seen me updating on Fanfiction is because I have basically moved onto my own original work. I mean, I do plan on updating my fanfictions, but they aren't that big on my priorities. I have also decided to stop caring about word count, and just post whatever I find good/worthy, which is something that might annoy some of the readers, but it's whatever because it's better than me dropping the story altogether. Anyways, I'll try to finish Prince's chapter this week, but no promises.**


End file.
